Dime lo que sientes
by One Dark love
Summary: Leonardo, el líder sin miedo, comparte un profundo temor con uno de sus hermanos, Raphael, más nunguno se atreve a enfrentarlo. Las cosas cambian radicalmente su calmado curso cuando el líder del equipo es espectador de una escena que acaba con su control. Desde ese acontecimiento las tranquilidad se ve quebrantada, suplicando a ambos hablar. (Yaoi/Slash T-Cest RaphaxLeo Lemmon)
1. Mis motivos (Leonardo)

Hola amigos, de nuevo aquí su creadora de Fanfic's como pasatiempo jeje, bueno, nos vemos de nuevo con un fic un tanto (o muy) distinto a los que podemos encontrar en mi cuenta puesto que este (por alguna razón) no se trata de nuestro querido héroe azul si no de nuestros cuatro hermanos favoritos de Nick, por supuesto me refiero a las increíbles Tortugas Ninja, espero realmente que os guste este cambio que doy puesto que es la primera vez que trato de escribir nuestro amado Yaoi con las tortugas. Y es que me encontraba tranquilamente viendo la serie con entusiasmada adoración y ¡BAM! Se dio la idea como quien transforma y saca de contexto todo lo que presenta con inocencia en el episodio :3

 **Una advertencia:** aquí habrá algo más que lo ya conocido puesto que va a haber incesto, lemmon, y escenas explicitas. Además de una que otra palabrilla fuerte por ahí pero nada de que asustarnos si hemos visto mis fics anteriores. Sin otra advertencia (por el momento) comencemos con el Yaoi! -sonrisa-

* * *

Con la evidencia de golpes y por el estado en que volviste a casa deduje que te viste enfrascado en una pelea, de nuevo, no era algo novedoso para nosotros, lo increíble era que nosotros no estábamos contigo para respaldarte, tú estabas solo y eso me molestó, no porque desobedecieras la orden que te di de volver a casa sino porque te arriesgaste y yo no estaba a tu lado para ayudarte, para salvar tu caparazón en caso de que tu constantemente cambiante y fácil de alterar, temperamento, te pusiera en peligro como otras veces.

Me desconcertó la llegada de ninjas del clan de pie, te estaban siguiendo y están en nuestro hogar pero no solo ellos, un chico, uno pelinegro, también estaba detrás de ti y me desconcertó el hecho de ver como después de tiempo, de haber derrotado al ninja del pie que se alejaba tú y él parecían reconciliados, mandando por un caño el hecho de que él te golpeó –aunque hablando con sinceridad le doy mi pésame a ese chico por tener que lidiar con tu ira y le regalo un aplauso por sobrevivir –y que tú le golpeaste a él, parecían amigos y me alegré por ti; sí, estaba contento de que tuvieses un amigo que te entendiera y fuera tan…volátil…en realidad no sé en qué demonios pensaba cuando creí que él sería una buena compañía para ti.

Todo habría sido perfecto, tú, yo, nuestros hermanos, Abril y tu nuevo amigo Casey Jones pero todo tenía que salirse de lo convencional…pero claro ¿Quién puede pedir una vida normal cuando se es un adolescente tortuga mutante…?

Todo comenzó cuando un día, uno sin nada en especial, en que sin querer me mantuve escuchando algo que seguramente no debía escuchar: saliste de la cocina con tu típico ceño intranquilo, serio como siempre que no estabas enojado o molestando a los más pequeños y yo me acercaba a dejar los restos de pizza que llevaba dentro de la caja cuando escuché su murmullo, un susurro proveniente de su voz y todo cambió, y dejé de verle con los mismo ojos que de antaño.

" _-Raph, vas a ser mío, amigo –Sonrió animado, acariciando con el dedo índice la superficie de la mesa –palabra de Casey Jones –Enanchó la sonrisa, llevando la mirada a la entrada-"_

De no haber sido por mis reflejos y todos los años de entrenamiento con nuestro padre me habría encontrado allí, petrificado, esperando a ver un resquicio de broma en su voz pero no, no me vio al igual que yo no vi ninguna señal de broma, supe entonces que estaba molesto con él, me alejé del lugar dejando olvidada la caja de pizza sobre el sofá cuando me acerqué.

Estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo pero no fue posible, no al ver que te levantabas, diciendo que te ibas a preparar para salir esa misma noche, ibas a marcharte con él; exploté internamente, no podía permitir que te fueras, no después de las cosas que escuché, no porque no quisiera a nuestro amigo, no porque yo fuese un prejuicioso…fue por miedo, miedo a saber que pensabas igual que él, miedo a perder la relación de hermanos y amigos que sosteníamos porque seguramente yo soltaría la sopa como último recurso si tú te alejabas de mi lado y por primera vez supe lo que era abusar del poder, en esa sala, frente a todos los presentes, hermanos y amiga hice algo de lo que no estuve muy orgulloso después pero fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, mi último recurso…

" _-Voy a salir a pasear con Casey –Estiraste los brazos, desperezándote-"_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco pero no pude detenerme, supe cómo te sentías entonces, cada vez que te dejabas llevar por tus emociones –que era muy seguido-.

" _-no vas a salir, Raphael –Ordené seriamente, tratándote con frialdad, aunque a mí mismo me disgustara-"_

" _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú no me das órdenes! ¡Ya cumplí con salir a patrullar y ahora puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! –Concertaste molesto, como negarlo, yo también estaba enojado conmigo-"_

" _-En eso te equivocas –Endurecí la mirada, profundicé la voz, frunciendo el entrecejo apenas de forma perceptible –como tu hermano mayor y como líder de este equipo te prohíbo salir de la guarida. Splinter me dejó a cargo mientras se marchaba a meditar lejos de aquí –Fruncí el ceño elevando un poco la voz, te noté molesto, pero si era la única manera de tenerte aquí entonces estaba bien-"_

Fuera la primera vez que el hecho de que yo te conociera tan bien te resultara humillante, me dolió en el fondo del alma tu expresión tras lo que hice, cerré los ojos con profunda agonía pero no me detuve. Yo conocía tus movimientos de antemano, sabía que era un hecho que me desobedecerías, que te marcharías sin prestarme la más mínima atención y como de antaño conseguirías irte con tu premio en manos pero no en esa ocasión… Supe que pasarías de largo, me empujarías con tu hombro y te marcharías.

" _-¿Eso me importa? –Preguntaste irónico, enarcando una ceja para acentuar tus palabras-"_

Caminabas hacia mí, dispuesto a cumplir con tus acciones; en otra situación yo te habría dejado marchar, habría permitido que me empujaras, que te fueras y habría esperado a tú llegada, aguardado en la sala solo para comprobar que estabas bien y al verte sano y salvo me tragaría mi preocupación y te reprendería por tus acciones, por tu desobediencia pero no te entregaría al sensei, no le diría de tu problema con la autoridad y te dejaría marcharte a tu habitación fingiéndome muy molesto contigo. Te dejaba ir, haciéndote creer que no te discutía por miedo a tu fuerza, porque te respetaba solo por el hecho de que podrías apalearme cuando lo desearas pero a estas alturas ya no era así, las cosas no eran del todo ciertas, yo podía detenerte y hacer que tu propia fuerza se volviese en tu contra porque simplemente había aprendido a hacerlo y si te dejaba marchar era porque ciertamente yo era débil, mi debilidad la poseías y la sigues poseyendo pero no es tu indudable fuerza, eres tú, en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque solo te recriminaba tus faltas para no tener preferencias por nadie en el equipo, no me facilitas el trabajo de no reprenderte, te portas mal muy seguido, pero aun así te dejaba marchar por verte feliz, por saberte contento aunque la preocupación me carcomiera. Tortuga malcriada…,mimado secretamente por mí, que te dejaba hacer tu voluntad aun cuando podía evitarlo, que te permitía salirte con la tuya para después reprimirte falsamente, haciéndole parecer a todos y a ti mismo que yo era el indudable líder que podía dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra y tú nuestro rebelde que siempre rompía mis reglas.

" _-Mírame –Entrecerraste los ojos en advertencia antes de avanzar-"_

Justo antes de golpear mi hombro con el tuyo y permitirte marcharte como de antaño te tomé por la muñeca, haciendo que parases en seco y aunque la sorpresa en tus ojos verdes me dolió –porque supe que no estabas acostumbrado a esas acciones por mi parte y que estaba lastimándote y dejando de hacerte feliz –cerré los ojos, pasando el nudo que se formaría en mi garganta y hablé.

" _-He dicho que no, Raphael –Murmuré inmutable, manteniendo la mirada al frente para evitar ver tu rostro-"_

Te quedaste estático por unos segundos, pude adivinarte furioso, lo noté al sentir tu mano temblar ligeramente, ese brazo que yo sostenía, me preparé mentalmente para un golpe tuyo y así fue, arremetiste contra mí cuando me negué a soltarte al primer tirón que reclamaba la libertad de tu brazo, me negué a soltarte y tu puño intentó golpear mi rostro, te detuve, girándome a verte el rostro, susurré, ocultando mi profundo dolor.

" _-no quiero pelear contigo Raphael –A pesar de los sentimientos encontrados en mi interior mi tono era severo, te observaba detenidamente, manteniendo ambas muñecas tuyas quietas-"_

Escuché un rugido de tu parte, anteriormente me hubiese causado una leve sonrisa que ocultaría a nuestros hermanitos menores, pillines que por ciertos salían entre ellos dos, creyendo falsamente que nadie lo sabía; pero no era la ocasión porque querías golpearme, lastimé algo importante para ti, tu orgullo, mis acciones siguientes fueron peores para tu ya lastimado ego.

" _-tampoco me gustaría pelear conmigo –Empujaste mi cuerpo, alejándome de ti para liberarte y conseguir arremeter de nuevo con los puños bien en alto-"_

A pesar de todo, en serio no quería y jamás he deseado lastimarte, no me importó el puñetazo que me hizo trastabillar, siempre fuiste confiado, a pesar de que sensei nos enseñó a todos por igual yo sí aprendí a no depender de mi fuerza pero como era algo de lo que tú nunca has carecido no te importó aprender y solo por ello pude mantenerte quieto, derribarte y someterte, aun cuando el golpe que te di me dolió en el alma.

" _-Hablo en serio –Sentencié flexionando tu brazo encima de tu caparazón –ve a tu habitación, Raphael –Fruncí el entrecejo-"_

Fue la primera vez que probé el sabor que ofrecía el abusar del poder, la primera ocasión en que ser el líder me gustó, no por poder hacerte aquello sino porque gracias a eso podías quedarte conmigo; me sentí mortificado, nunca antes te había visto bajar la mirada ante mí, dejaste de luchar por liberarte al percatarte de que te hacías daño con eso, la mirada de todos se posaba en mí, nadie se esperaba mi reacción, incluso el culpable de todo aquello salió al escuchar el alboroto y no me importó, tu frente apegada al piso, supe que te había humillado y me sentí el peor de los hermanos, de los líderes, de…de los amantes…

" _-Suéltame de una maldita vez –Gruñiste con enfado, sacudiéndote violentamente una vez más, logrando solo apretar los dientes ante el dolor que eso te suponía, lo noté cuando giraste apenas la cabeza para verme–"_

Me lastimabas, con tu mirada enojada, estabas furioso conmigo, me dolía cada centímetro del alma ver tu hermosa mirada verde llena de desdén hacia mí, te solté lentamente y te alejaste de mí, despotricado, lanzándome una mirada de odio y evitando ver al resto: te humillé frente a ellos y te demostré que te engañaba al dejarte ir por mi voluntad cuando tú creías haberme sometido al imponer tus deseos sobre mis órdenes. Todos me miraban, incluso él, el pelinegro me vio receloso, yo me temería si fuese él, se marchó al lado de nuestra amiga pelirroja, quien bajó la mirada incomoda. No dije más, me marché de camino a la habitación, con la excusa de querer meditar pero en realidad deseaba ver que estabas en tu habitación y a juzgar por la patada propinada a tu puerta supe que fue así.

Escuché que nuestros amigos se marchaban, yo esperaba en el pasillo, necesitaba un momento a solas y tú también pero no podía alejarme de tu puerta y allí estaba, como cachorro apaleado esperando a que su amo le perdonase, le abriese la puerta y le acariciase a pesar de que no fui lo suficientemente valeroso para llamar a tu puerta y entrar, no cuando te supe tan enojado, maldiciendo sin guardarte nada. Nuestros hermanitos me encontraron inmóvil frente al pasillo, en medio de allí, como si esperase algo pero pasaron de largo, no dijeron nada y se marcharon, no le tomé importancia ni siquiera al hecho de que seguramente dormirían juntos esa noche, a juzgar por como pararon en la misma habitación.

Esperaba a que tus blasfemias menguasen un tanto antes de parar frente a tu puerta, llamando un par de veces, más, tu respuesta ya la esperaba.

" _-Vete a la mierda –Gritaste sin escatimar en el volumen, pude escuchar el gruñido de tus palabras-"_

Cerré los ojos, pegando la frente a tu puerta; me armé de valor y giré el pomo de la misma, lentamente, y entré, encontrándote inmediatamente de frente hacia mí, encontré la mirada más furiosa que te haya visto poner, bajé la mirada unos momento y te vi de nuevo solo para sentir un golpe en mi rostro, no me moví, exceptuando el giro de mi rostro en sentido opuesto a tu golpe.

" _-Perdona –Susurré apenado, ignorando el hecho de que tendría un morado en la mejilla derecha-"_

" _-¡¿A qué vienes?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! –Preguntaste molesto después de verme durante unos segundos-"_

Me permití solo entonces verte de nuevo, más sin embargo lo que presencié me dejó confuso, tu rostro reflejaba confusión, duda, estabas molesto y confundido, hecho un mar de dudas y molestias, lastimé tu orgullo frente a todos y fue vergonzoso para ti, por ende estabas enojado y confundido porque supuse no esperabas que fuese a disculparme contigo.

" _-Raph, siento haber evitado que fueras con tu amigo…a donde sea que fueses a ir –Dije sin ápice de mentira, en verdad estaba arrepentido por negarte algo que te haría feliz, más, mis motivos eran fuertes-"_

" _-…eres un completo idiota –Desviaste la mirada furibundamente-"_

Me lo merecía, después de los golpes que te di, como te sometí ante nuestros amigos…ante…Casey… Bajé la mirada y asentí en silencio.

" _-y un maldito cretino que se cree perfecto… -Tentaste de nuevo a mi resistencia, llamándome con ese insulto que bien sabías no era verdad, mi meta no era ser perfecto-"_

No dije nada, dejaría que me echases en cara algunas cosas si eso ayudaba a que tu enojo se disipase por lo que asentí lentamente, viéndote aun con la cabeza baja, me sentía como un cachorrito abandonado, esperando a que su dueño se apiadase de él, esperando tu perdón.

" _-…y con eso abusaste de tu poder como líder, por lo tanto mal líder –Tu voz sonó menos molesta con ese comentario-"_

Fue un golpe bajo, casi un puñetazo en el estómago, estabas abusando, levanté la mirada e intenté detenerte sonriéndote apenas cuando dije:

" _-está bien, me porté mal pero sabía cómo te pondrías si te decía las razones, seguramente evadirías mis órdenes… -Con voz suave intenté justificar-"_

Supe que las cosas mejoraron entre nosotros cuando te vi sentándose sobre tu cama y sorprendentemente me invitaste a hacer lo mismo, casi me puse rojo, una sonrisa iluminada pugnaba por asomar en mi semblante cuando me diste la oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Se senté, esperando a que me dijeses algo más, aunque siempre supe que las palabras no eran tu fuerte. Me encontré a mí mismo saboreando el precioso color lima de tus hermosos ojos, durante la noche se volvían tan perfectos que no sabía describir la perfecta e inigualable mezcla que se creaba entre distintos tonos de verde, me perdí en tus gemas por unos segundos y volví a hablar con un tono suave.

" _-…Sabes lo importante que eres…al igual que todos, para mí –Por escasos segundos sentí mi corazón temblando ante mis palabras, moría por decirte que aquellas palabras eran solo tuyas, que yo era solo tuyo pero me detuve –y…tuve un mal presentimiento…en verdad lo lamento Raph… -no mentí del todo en mis palabras-"_

No pude evitar decir aquello, no era mentir, estaba ocultando partes de la verdad pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por ti, por decir todo lo que me acongojaba y los verdaderos motivos por los que no estaba dispuesto a que te marcharas, no con él… te vi hacer una mueca disgustada, después el sarcasmo afloró por tus hermosos ojos verdes. Suspiraste rodando los ojos lentamente, la piel se me erizó.

" _-¿si te das cuenta que pude haber pasado una noche genial? –Te recostaste un poco, manteniéndose sentado con la ayuda del apoyo de tus manos, giraste la mirada hacia mí, viéndome con seriedad-"_

Bajé la mirada, me dolían tus palabras, más que nada porque sabía que seguramente así pudo haber sido y era el motivo –egoísta –de porque no podía dejarte marchar, sabía que él compartía muchos de tus gustos y que seguramente se divertían mucho pero si él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que escuché yo no estaba dispuesto a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles. El punto de mi dolor en el pecho era pensar que tú sentías algo por él, no quería, no soportaba la idea de saber qué era lo que tú calificabas como "una noche genial" mordí mi labio inferior reteniendo mis impulsos de saltarte encima y morderte los labios para que todos supiesen que no debían acercarse. Antes de dejarme decir nada hablaste de nuevo.

" _-pero da igual…eres el jefe y si mamá gallina dice que algo malo me pasaría supongo que está bien –Desviaste la mirada restando importancia al comentario-"_

Sonreí enternecido, olvidando momentáneamente que estaba completamente molesto con Casey, en mis labios dejé toda la dulzura que podía ofrecerte, todo mi cariño para ti lo traduje en una sonrisa suave. Siempre supe que yo era un idiota para el amor, no podía evitar sentirme atraído por cosas peligrosas, como en las misiones, tal vez por eso me llamas intrépido, al igual que todo eso, tu eres adictivo, simplemente el peligro que emana de ti me hace querer tenerte cerca y no dejarte ir jamás. Intenté reprimir el temblor que golpeaba mi cuerpo cada vez que te tenía cerca, reprimiendo, como desde hace años, las sensaciones que siempre me has causado…

Noté tu mirada al frente, casi comencé a respirar agitadamente ante tu figura frente a mí cuando me ladee un poco para verte mejor, la escasez de la luz en tu habitación no hacía más que darle un brillo propio a tus ya claros y luminosos ojos verdes, tu preciosa piel verde oscuro que contrastaba a la perfección con tu bandana rojiza, quería abrazarte…

Sonreí para ti, intentando que fuese suficiente el amor que emanaba de mis ojos zafiro, intentando por segundos que tu amaras mi mirada tanto como yo amo la tuya aunque supe que era imposible, me limité a dejar que mi semblante hablase por mí, sonriendo de forma tan suave, por inercia; te percataste de que te veía y giraste dedicando una mirada dulcemente iluminada hacia mí, parecía como si tus ojos brillasen para mí, me sentía infinitamente feliz de verte…

Me retiré de tu habitación antes de que te confesara lo mucho que te adoro, simplemente hice mención de unas palabras, pausadamente, pues mi voz agonizaba de dolor al no poder decirte lo que en verdad quería: "gracias…te veo mañana" fue lo único que tuve el valor de decir. Tu intrépido líder comienza a fallarte, Raphael, porque no puedo, por más que intento, encontrar fuerzas ni motivos de peso para arriesgarme a decirte lo que siento…si lo pienso mejor, me doy cuenta de que es porque en verdad tengo miedo de destruir lo poco que tengo de ti, prefiero amarte en secreto y tenerte a mi lado que seguir amándote y ganarme tu odio…tu frialdad o peor, dejar de verte junto a mí…

No soy tan intrépido Raph, de ninguna forma soy tu líder sin miedo…

Me retiré a mi habitación, pasando cerca de la habitación de Donatello, maldito mocoso con suerte, sonreí mientras negaba, pues al pasar logré percibir una vocecilla dulce que mencionaba unas palabras para él "Te quiero, Donnie" fue lo que escuché. No pude sentir más envidia, seguramente se habían decidido a estar juntos por las noches sin que –aparentemente –nadie lo notase y me pregunté una y mil veces ¿Por qué yo no puedo correr con una suerte similar? ¿Por qué no puedo tener a la persona a la que amo? ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte, Raphael?

Me marché y cerré la puerta de mi habitación, dejando que mi cuerpo se derrumbase bocarriba sobre mi cama, suspirando con desgano. Todo lo que quería era acariciar tu rostro hasta hacer que el sueño llegase a ti, todo lo que deseaba era que tus mejillas se encendiesen de rojo solo por mí, y para mí, dormir abrazado a ti, velando por tu sueño hasta la mañana siguiente, quedarme en cama, junto a ti, toda la noche con la esperanza de poder acariciar tus redondeadas mejillas mientras duermes… ¿Por qué no podía?

Cerré los ojos, en realidad estaba completamente escuro así que no hacía falta nada más que hacer para dar por concluido el día. Suspiré, llevando mis manos tras mi cabeza, al menos me sentía contento de saber que tu no estabas a solas con Casey, pero la victoria era vacía pues en realidad no sabía hasta qué punto te encontrabas molesto conmigo, sé que dijiste –entre líneas –que no estabas molesto pero no por ello podía bajar la guardia y creérmelo al cien por ciento… mientras pensaba en tu reacción, en cada una de tus palabras a mi mente llegó la fecha de mañana…mañana ¿Qué pasaría mañana? Me mordí el labio inferior cuando a mi cabeza llegó lo que en realidad importaba, mañana, no era del todo importante pero un par de días después era tu cumpleaños, y también el de Donnie y Mikey, nuestro día de la mutación, tu dieciseisavo cumpleaños –según nos enteramos después por Donnie, soy un año mayor que tú –maldita sea, no tenía nada planeado, estaba claro que el sensei nos hornearía un pastel –como cada año –nos dejaría libre de entrenamiento y nos daría obsequios, luego, luego estaba el intercambio entre nosotros mismos, que ya desde hace un año no era simplemente eso, al menos entre nuestros hermanitos menores que se demostraban lo mucho que se importaban dándose obsequios especiales, mientras que a nosotros…realmente no se esforzaban en ello y no los culpo.

Quería hacer algo para ti en compensación por lo que te hice, debía comenzar desde mañana, y rezar porque algo se me ocurriese para poder festejar contigo tu cumpleaños número dieciséis. Por esa noche preferí quedarme dormido…

* * *

 _Espero que les gustara, si te gustó te agradecería mucho y en verdad serviría de apoyo que me dijeras lo que opinas de él. Nos vemos, su recién reanimada, Nayi! nwn ya antes estaba subiéndolo en una cuenta de Wattpad (que se llama OneDarkLove2, muy creativo xD) que se supone iba a usar para fic´s más cortos pero h tenido problemas y pefrerí hacerlo aqui, aunque este fic no sea muy largo si nos da unos 6 capítulos o no sé, tal vez más_

 ** _One Dark Love…_**


	2. Lo que sucede (Raphael)

Hola de nuevo! Este, espero poder seguir con esto como se debe, ya le di más de dos revisadas al capi y como que no termina de convencerme! Es extraño ya que por momento lo veo y me digo: _Oh dios! No podría ser mejor!_ Luego lo veo de nuevo y me digo: _Podría estar mejor esto, no me convence_ …Así que decidí subirlo y dejarlo a que me juzgue cada lector. Espero les guste ;)

* * *

Durante ese día en especial, a meses de haber comenzado con nuestra amistad, me encontraba con Casey, el lunático de cabellos negros y desordenados que frecuentaba nuestra alcantarilla, ambos en la cocina de la misma cuando mencionó algo que no me dejaba muy en claro si se trataba de una broma –como siempre, le encanta hacerme vacilar –o qué carajo era.

" _-Raph… ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que tienes bonitos ojos verdes? –Sonrió con torpeza, mostrando su voz con ese aire de galantería que tanto fastidiaba-"_

Le vi perplejo, por unos momentos casi caigo en su broma pero no me permití cometer el error de pensar que era verdad y sin dejarme llevar por la primera impresión rodé los ojos con cierto fastidio, vaya que por muy mi amigo que fuese él lograba pasar mis límites.

" _-Báñate con agua helada Jones –Respondí con ironía –bueno, te dejo hablando con la escoba, intenta no ligártela, voy a ver si me dejaron algo de pizza, más vale o alguien terminará fuera de su caparazón –Dije obviamente refiriéndome a mi hermanito menor, aunque mi voz sarcástica sonaba bastante notoria-"_

" _-espera Rapha ¿quieres ir por allí hoy? Después de todo ya terminó el patrullaje nocturno y tengo entendido que no duermen hasta dentro de un par de horas ¿Qué dices? ¡Será divertido! Además, así pasamos a algunas tiendas de por allí y escoges un regalo, sé que tu cumpleaños es pronto –Intentó convencer, dulcificando su tono de voz-"_

Era verdad, en un par de días llegaría a ser de nuevo nuestro cumpleaños, casi un año de amistad con ese cretino de Jones, mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, el mío y el de Donnie, el número quince para Mikey y el diecisiete para Leo… ¡Cierto! Estaba tan ensimismado en las cosas que sucedían últimamente que olvidé nuestro cumpleaños, lo olvidé por completo. Debía comprarte algo, Leo…y si me sobraba dinero a Mikey y Donnie, bueno, era un hecho que si llegaba con un obsequio para ti debía llevarle uno a Mikey…ha…Donnie entendería pero él no, lo importante era encontrar algo de tu gusto –que no vaciara por completo mis bolsillos o estaría en problemas con Mikey –pero que al mismo tiempo fuese especial para ti, quería verte feliz, era lo único, después de pensar en eso, el claro hecho de que iba a aceptar vagar por la ciudad en compañía de Casey fingiendo que buscaba mi regalo cuando en realidad buscaba el de tuyo, Leo…y posiblemente el de Mikey…así que asentí casi vehementemente, sonriendo escasamente, sería una noche muy ocupada para mí.

" _-claro, prepararé algunas cosas antes, y si partimos ya es mejor –Dije al ver como se entretenía rebuscando en el frutero, si se ponía a comer no saldríamos de allí jamás-"_

" _-Sí, Sí, como digas –Restó importancia a mis palabras agitando su mano –tu ve y yo te espero aquí, Raph –Me vio con el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo-"_

Me retiré como había dicho y en mi salida me topé contigo, caminando a la cocina, intenté no verle con particularidad, algo que se me daba muy bien era fingir. Cuando me alejé lo suficiente suspiré y corrí a mi habitación, estaba contento con la idea de buscar algún obsequio para ti, tal vez si te dabas cuenta que yo podía hacerte feliz y que conocía tus gustos dejarías de lado toda esa patraña y te animarías a salir conmigo, pero claro, como yo no estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso –no por miedo, no le temo a nada, simplemente era orgullo…o…una que otra inseguridad –te daría pistas de mis emociones cuando estuvieses conmigo y ¿Qué mejor que un regalo especial para ti? Cuando estuve en mi habitación me acomodé encima de mi cama buscando mi dinero, sabía que debía pagar por lo que me gustara para ti y en compañía de Casey tenía quien entrase por mí a la tienda –o que se quedase con el encargo de comprar las cosas para mí –con la idea en mente volví a la sala tan rápido como me había marchado, con el dinero guardado en algún compartimento de mi cinto, reacomodé mis sais, al salir me di cuenta de tu ausencia así que te esperé, pacientemente para poder avisarte que saldría –como cualquier otra noche –a vagar por allí un par de horas con mi amigo…

Te vi hacer aparición en la sala minutos más tarde, vi como dejabas una caja de piza –supuse que estaba semi-vacía –y te acercabas a mi lado, aunque por alguna razón te sentí nervioso pero lo ignoré, la emoción de imaginar tu cara cuando te entregase el mejor regalo del mundo era mayor y me incorporé, pasando a tu lado.

" _-Voy a salir a pasear con Casey –Me estiré un poco, ignorando el sueño que quería atacarme con solo estar sentado entre el grupo de nerds que veían un programa aburrido-"_

Lo siguiente a continuación me desconcertó; sí, ya era típico que me dijeses o sugirieras que debía quedarme en casa pero…tu tono de voz al decírmelo fue desconcertante…

" _-no vas a salir, Raphael –Ordenaste seriamente, tu voz sonaba áspera y fría, distaba de ser la sugerencia, era, por todas las de la ley una orden y una dada de una forma nada amistosa-"_

Me indignó que me lo dijeses de esa forma, me sentí azorado interiormente pero cuando recordé que estaba frente a ellos –Nuestros hermanos – me negué a demostrarme turbado por otra emoción que no fuese la furia, que para colmo me hacía responder por inercia…aunque no estaba molesto contigo, era conmigo por haberme tensado repentinamente y por escasos milisegundos, en un acto de sumisión, a veces odiaba ser de esa forma…y me desquité del único modo que conocía efectivo para esos pequeños despliegues de inseguridad…

" _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú no me das órdenes! ¡Ya cumplí con salir a patrullar y ahora puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! –Concerté molesto, al menos elevé la voz lo suficiente-"_

Tu mirada me atrapó cuando vi como tus pupilas oscilaban con decepción, pude ver ligera resignación y creí que me dejarías marchar como tantas otras veces para luego echarme en cara una regañina digna de algún viejo cascarrabias. Pensé que por esa noche también tendría que empujarte e irme del lugar, fingiéndome molesto, que te intimidaba de nuevo y darte miedo no era algo que yo deseaba pero si era la única manera en que me dejabas marcharme sin preguntar entonces estaba teóricamente bien.

" _-En eso te equivocas –Frunciste el entrecejo, acentuando la fiera mirada azul que me escrudiñaba –como tu hermano mayor y como líder de este equipo te prohíbo salir de la guarida. Splinter me dejó a cargo mientras se marchaba a meditar lejos de aquí –Parecías verdaderamente molesto pero no te iba a permitir el gusto de negarme la necesidad de salir de casa, no con los planes que tenía-"_

El remordimiento pasó fugazmente por mi conciencia al ser capaz de recordar mis movimientos siguientes: fruncir el ceño con mayor coraje y avanzar, empujar tu hombro como si te odiara y marcharme de allí con una carga de conciencia y dolor en el pecho, no soportaba portarme mal contigo –no cuando me di cuenta de que me importaba tu opinión –, sin embargo era un juego que todos jugábamos; yo me portaba mal con ellos, ocultando bajo mi temperamento volátil el hecho indudable –por lo menos para mí –y siempre presente de que los adoraba a todos ellos y que mi amor era especial por ese que tanto me sacaba de quicio, Leonardo era el líder "perfecto", el hijo ejemplar, Donatello el brillante genio, apacible y educado pero con ligeros brotes de enojo y mi enano y siempre querido hermanito menor, Mikey, el hiperactivo que me hacía bromas y facilitaba mi trabajo de encontrar una forma de parecer que las cosas eran normales al permitirme "enojarme" con él cuando en realidad me encontraba pensativo así que para estas alturas estaba bien mentir y respondí con tono venenoso.

" _-¿Eso me importa? –Pregunté irónico, enarcando una ceja, muy a mi pesar debía aceptar que me disgustaba me echases en rostro que tu eras un buen líder, el siempre obediente líder-"_

Sería como cualquier otro día…avancé hacia ti, quería marcharme de una vez y mientras más rápido me fuese más fácil sería para mí. Caminé a tu lado, fingiéndome profundamente molesto por tus órdenes –aunque en algún momento si me dio enfado, después de todo era importante para mí – cuando estaba por golpear tu hombro con el mío, como habitualmente, en esta ocasión, mucho antes de que me alejase tomaste mi muñeca manteniéndome justo en mi lugar. Fue desconcertante, era la primera vez que lo hacías y también la primera en que me vería obligado a usar la violencia porque tú querías pelear, a juzgar por como aferrabas mi muñeca sin cuidado alguno, llegando incluso a ser incómodo, aunque en ningún momento llegaste a verme a los ojos y supe que algo estaba sucediendo, Leonardo, no eras así, debía sucederte algo para que me reprimieras, me ordenaras y al mismo tiempo me evitaras pero el momento no me permitía cuestionar nada; un golpe, solo uno, de cualquier forma nunca llegaba a usar mi fuerza completa, no contigo, escasas veces en el entrenamiento cuando me veía acorralado pero nunca en una pelea fuera del dojo.

" _-He dicho que no, Raphael –Tu tono era severo, escapándome a la mirada cuando intenté verte-"_

Temblé, mis manos temblaron pero me fue más sencillo apretar los puños y hacer parecer a todos que mi temblor provenía de mi furia y no del ligera miedo que me dio escucharte tan frío, tan alejado; como primera opción tiré de mi brazo, queriendo ahorrarme los golpes pero lejos de soltarme me aferraste con mayor fuerza, me lastimaba aunque jamás lo admitiría, me quedé perplejo unos segundos y te golpee, arremetí contra ti pero mi puño nunca llegó a tocarte, paraste mi golpe en seco.

" _-no quiero pelear contigo Raphael –Aseveraste manteniendo mis muñecas sujetas con fuerza-"_

Tu voz me sonaba fría, más helada que nunca, ya no hablabas conmigo, me espetabas las palabras, supe que las cosas no marcharían para bien, que nada iba a mejorar de ahí en adelante y gruñí con molestia, apretando los dientes; era la primera vez que me hacías eso y lo más difícil era que me estabas lastimando sin darte cuenta, que no sabías mis motivos para dejar la casa esa noche pero yo sí lo sabía y me sentía terriblemente mal cuando te supe molesto conmigo aunque no sabía porque te enojabas. Las miradas de todos cayeron sobre ti, nuestros hermanitos te veían incrédulos porque no esperaban que me detuvieses de esa forma tan agresiva.

" _-tampoco me gustaría pelear conmigo –Te empujé, aunque mantenías mis muñecas sujetas, te empujé y me liberé de tu agarre-"_

Me lastimó lo que te hice, golpee tu rostro, cuando apenas mi puño impactó en tu mejilla cerré los ojos sintiéndome el peor, un ser despreciable, el solo golpearte me dolía a mí también, muy profundo en el alma. A mí poco me importaba ya que fueses mi hermano, mi líder, un humano, no me interesaba, ya había aceptado que te adoraba, era un amor profundo…. Me quedé inmóvil, en una circunstancia diferente mis reflejos me habrían hecho detenerte pero no pude, no al saber que era de ti de quien se trataba. Aunque no pude ignorar el profundo dolor que me hiciste sentir cuando me golpeaste, cuando me derribaste y me sometiste en el piso, apegando mi rostro al suelo mientras que tu peso y el fuerte agarre en mi muñeca hacía el trabajo de mantenerme quieto.

" _-Hablo en serio –Aseveraste con molestia, reforzando tu agarre de mi brazo sobre mi caparazón –ve a tu habitación, Raphael –Frunciste el ceño con enfado, me sentí humillado-"_

En esa primera ocasión en que resquebrajaste mi corazón de la peor manera posible, tenía ganas de ponerme a llorar de vergüenza, de frustración enojo y miedo, bajé la mirada, apenas chocando la frente con el piso, no deseaba verte más; mi corazón estaba siendo estrujando por mis pulmones que resonaban una y otra vez, hinchándose para resguardar el aire necesario que me sirviese para pasar el nudo que estaba formándose en mi garganta; mis ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas y ponerme a llorar frente a todos como una gran marica, me mentalizaba para no hacerlo, por más que quisiera, que mi cuerpo quisiera hacerlo, sobre mi maldito cadáver dejaba que se burlaran de mi por niña. Te voltee a ver, apretando los dientes y rezando porque todos creyesen que era por molestia, enfado, no tenía problema en que viesen odio, cualquier cosa estaba bien, cualquiera que me ayudase a ocultar lo que en verdad sentía, emití un gruñido, uno que lejos de ser de enfado me ayudaba a relajar mi garganta de ese nudo de frustración pero en fin un gruñido.

" _-Suéltame de una maldita vez –Dije con enfado, sacudiendo mi cuerpo con violencia en un intento de liberarme de ti, y me dolió, mi brazo dolía. Apreté los dientes ante el dolor que me suponía la violenta sacudida, me giré para verte, sin importar la molestia de mi piel–"_

Me lastimaste, y no importaba que fuese físicamente, eso sanaría, el escozor de mi piel no era mucho problema, me habías humillado, habías lastimado cada parte de mi cariño, cuando por fin me soltaste te dediqué una mirada de profundo dolor, frunciendo el entrecejo en un intento de hacerles pensar que estaba molesto. Me alejé de ti, tu mirada me dolía en el pecho y me alejé a pasos estruendosos a mi habitación. Mis planes estaban en la mierda. Aun no sabía porque te adoraba tanto, después de como lastimaste cada pieza de mi corazón, recordé porque nunca he sido capaz de decirte lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que todos ustedes me importan y cuanto les quiero, cuanto te adoro…bajé la mirada cuando estaba a la mitad del pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación, me sentía solo…y Spike ya no estaba conmigo para ayudarme a superar la frustración que evitar llorar me causaba, mis arranques de ira, el enojo que me produciría ser tan cobarde, tan débil por permitir que tus actos me hiriesen.

No me despedí siquiera de Casey, estaba tan ensimismado que no presté atención a su mirada triste cuando vio como me impediste salir en su compañía, mi mejor amigo no tenía la culpa de lo que me sucedía pero no quise hablar con nadie, mi rostro estaba descompuesto, emociones encontradas, fruncido por el enojo contra mí mismo, la vergüenza que me suponía humillarme frente a ti, incapaz de hacer nada porque te adoro. Bajé la mirada sintiéndome fatal, me adentré en mi habitación, sentándome en el borde de la cama solo para empuñar entre mis manos los billetes, hacerlos una bola arrugada por el enfado y tirarlo hasta hacer que parase dentro de la antigua camita de Spike.

Me sentía terrible ¿Qué no podías tratar de entenderme por una vez? ¿Era complicado que me dejases marcharme sin decirme nada? Ahora que lo recuerdo incluso esperas a por mí durante la noche si llego tarde solo para reprimirme, ojalá algún día me esperases con otro fin. Bajé la cabeza conteniendo un grito de frustración, cada vez me resultaba más complicado el no llorar de coraje por no poder tener el control sobre mis emociones cada vez que se burlaban como seguramente –según pensé –estarían haciéndolo en estos momentos y todo gracias a ti… Y no solo eso, no podía dejar de quererte, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, por más que me decía que estaba mal, por más que dijese que yo era "normal" y que querer otro hombre era enfermizo, simplemente no podía dejar de quererte… y me odié por eso…

Maldije en voz alta, no estaba molesto contigo pero sí conmigo por quererte tanto a pesar de saber cómo te las gastabas dándome órdenes a diestra y siniestra pero no podía evitarlo, patee la puerta con enfado, no podía seguir pensando en ti de esta forma tan asquerosa, bajé la mirada una última vez, antes de detener casi por completo mis imprudencias y terminar lastimándome. De repente escuché como llamaban a la puerta un par de veces, sentí una ligera emoción al pensar que eras tú en busca de una reconciliación pero me negué a pensarlo, tal vez era Casey que me llamaba para quedar otro día con él pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar con nadie, así que sin importarme quién demonios quisiera verme respondí.

" _-Vete a la mierda –Grite sin contener ni por un segundo el volumen de mi voz, tu habías dicho que el maestro Splinter no estaba así que no veía necesidad de ser educado-"_

Me quedé quieto frente a la puerta, esperando que sucediese algo, que esa persona se marchara pero en su lugar vi como mi puerta se abría lentamente sin mi consentimiento, estaba furioso con esa persona que osaba entrar sin que yo lo desease y estaba por gritar de enfado y posiblemente correrle a patadas cuando vi que se trataba de ti, me sentí completamente confundido, con emociones contradictorias que no te querían allí y que al mismo tiempo me rogaban hacer que te quedases, que me pedían te pateara hasta hacerte salir de la habitación y que al mismo tiempo me disculpase por lo que sea que te haya hecho enfadar, siempre, el lío dentro de mi cabeza, el conflicto entre mis emociones, ese que me hacía perder los estribos tan de repente. Verte entrar con la cabeza un tanto baja y con el descaro encima con el que lo hacías excitó mis emociones y cedí a los primeros impulsos que consideré congruentes, te di un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndote desviar la mirada, pensé que nos veríamos enzarzados en una pelea dentro de mi habitación pero solo te vi permanecer con la mirada baja y el rostro desviado al lado izquierdo a causa del golpe que te propiné.

" _-Perdona –Susurraste, pude sentir un deje de pena en tu voz, sonabas sincero_ _-"_

Me enternecí un poco, relajando escasamente mi profundo ceño fruncido, estuve a poco de decirte que no tenía importancia pero estaría portándome de forma especial contigo y no podía darme ese lujo, y tras un rugido de descontento con tu presencia que realmente no sentía hablé.

" _-¡¿A qué vienes?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! –Pregunté con molestia, después de un par de segundos de haberte analizado-"_

Pregunté a pesar de haberte escuchado antes pero quería argumentos, estaba confundido, quería decirte que no había problema, abrazarte bruscamente y contarte la razón por la que quería irme, después dar un suave golpe a tu hombro y hablar un rato más pero me negué a hacerlo sin saber que eras sincero conmigo, ciertamente no te esperaba y menos para escucharte murmurar una disculpa.

" _-Raph, siento haber evitado que fueras con tu amigo…a donde sea que fueses a ir – Escuché de tus labios y supe que no mentías-"_

Me habría gustado escucharte decir tus motivos y creo que podrías dármelos pero lo primero era establecerme como Raphael Hamato y eso era hablándote con el deje de enojo que aún estaba acosando mis palabras.

" _-…eres un completo idiota –Desvié la mirada enojado, esta vez contigo por hacer que te creyera así de fácil-"_

Asentiste con la mirada baja, yo te veía con el rabillo del ojo y no me creía lo que estaba presenciando; viré la cabeza para verte mejor y corroboré que mis ojos no me estaban mintiendo.

" _-y un maldito cretino que se cree perfecto… -Tomé recurso para hacerte enojar pues sabía que te molestaba cuando te decía eso y alegabas que no era ser perfecto tu fin. Me hiciste enojar y yo traté de hacer lo mismo para escarmentarte-"_

Levantaste solo la mirada, asintiendo con lentitud, parecías borrega en matadero y supe que te sentías culpable pero debía sacar todo mi coraje para entonces poder hablar bien contigo así que seguí.

" _-…y con eso abusaste de tu poder como líder, por lo tanto mal líder –Hablé aliviado ya de toda rabia, casi suspiré al ver que aceptabas también eso y ciertamente fue lo más doloroso que pude decirte-"_

Sé que posiblemente me excedí con ese último comentario pero estaba molesto y si me conoces bien debes saber que siempre reacciono de esa manera, digo cosas que no siento y luego termino arrepentido pero no soy capaz de disculparme. Levantaste el rostro y una pequeña, delicada corvadura en tus labios se formó y supe que era una sonrisa nerviosa, te dolió lo que te dije:

" _-está bien, me porté mal pero sabía cómo te pondrías si te decía las razones, seguramente evadirías mis órdenes… -Susurraste con voz suave-"_

Acepté aquello, allí llegaban mis respuestas, te invité a sentarte a mi lado, sentándome sobre mi cama y palmeando el lugar a mi lado a manera de invitación para ti. Cuando te vi sentarte disfruté de tu mirada azul sobre la mía, dejando a un lado mi dolor cuando retomaste la palabra.

" _-…Sabes lo importante que eres…al igual que todos, para mí –Me viste atento, por unos instantes sentí esas palabras solo para mí pero no dije nada al ver que era una idea mía –y…tuve un mal presentimiento…en verdad lo lamento Raph…"_

De nuevo me llamas así, sonreí para mis adentros cuando escuché el mote cariñoso, aunque eso no quitó de mi mente la idea de que gracias a tu paranoilla no podía regalarte nada. Realicé una mueca ligeramente disgustada y con sarcasmo, todo el maldito alboroto por tu mal presentimiento y tuviste razón, te habría ignorado porque para mí era más importante tener algo en manos con que recibir nuestro cumpleaños. Suspiré apenas, rodando los ojos.

" _-¿si te das cuenta que pude haber pasado una noche genial? –me recargué un poco sobre las palmas de mis manos, echando la espalda hacia atrás mientras te veía, serio-"_

Bajaste la mirada y me sentí culpable, ya te había insultado y no merecías que te lastimara más, por lo que antes de permitirte continuar agregué.

" _-pero da igual…eres el jefe y si mamá gallina dice que algo malo me pasaría supongo que está bien –Desvié la mirada para evitar que pensaras que le di importancia al tema-"_

Te vi de soslayo, notando que levantabas la mirada con una sonrisa, suave, dulce y sonreí casi sin hacerlo. Hay ocasiones de mi vida que odio, hay ocasiones en las que yo te odio por ser tú, mi persona especial, a quien le mostraría lo más profundo de mis emociones, solo por hacerme perder el dominio de lo que podía mostrar y lo que no, por desbalancear mi actitud y hacerme más cariñoso, por eso llegaba a odiarte…pero nunca dejaría de quererte…

Me perdí en las ganas de mostrarte lo que siento pero regresé a la realidad y bajé la mirada, quería verte feliz y para eso yo debía ocultarte –como siempre –lo que en verdad sentía, solo para conservar sana nuestra relación de hermanos, el único modo en que te tendría para mí, como mi protector hermano mayor.

Me sonreíste, tan dulce fue tu sonrisa que me olvidé de que estaba molesto y que me habías roto el corazón, pagaría con mi alma por ser el motivo de tus sonrisas, mis ojos se iluminaron y te sentí más cerca aunque en verdad no te hayas movido de tu sitio.

Cuando te fuiste con un: "gracias…te veo mañana" una parte mía se fue contigo; Me recosté con la mirada al techo. Me gustaría mostrarte como soy realmente, que incluso, yo, Raphael Hamato, también tengo corazón y uno muy grande porque en él tengo amor de sobra para dar a todos ustedes y a las nuevas personas que conozcamos…como Abril y Casey…pero luego me doy cuenta que no es lo mío ser tan débil y termino por propinarles un codazo o una fuerte palmada en lugar de decirles que los quiero.

Te marchaste y me quedé recostado, a pesar de que tu visita me animó no me había levantado lo suficiente el ánimo como para sentirme mejor, aún estaba preocupado por que no podría encontrar forma de obsequiarte algo. Me dejé caer de costado sobre la cama, aferrando mi almohada bajo mi cabeza con ambas manos.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? El enano, recuerdo muy bien, hace tiempo me dijo que era importante para una pareja demostrarse lo mucho que se querían, en ese entonces hice rostro de repulsión y le pedí que cerrara la boca, no sabía que lo decía por experiencia. Pensé, que como él le regala cosas a Donnie para demostrar que lo quiere yo podía hacer lo mismo por ti y con esa idea buscaba la forma de regalarte algo, aunque sabía que no serías mi pareja, tal vez no en lo que me restaba de vida…

Negué vehementemente para alejar los pensamientos de mi cabeza, si eso era razonablemente cierto podía tratar de verte feliz aunque no fueras mío, aunque solo pudieses ser mi hermano mayor. Dejé que el sueño me venciera, ya me las arreglaría mañana…

Hay veces en que simplemente me repito que está mal lo que siento pero luego veo tu rostro alegre y olvido todos los prejuicios, aun así, no me atrevo a arriesgarme a perder tu amistad… No quería ni pensar en lo que dirían nuestros hermanitos después de cómo me porté cuando nos anunciaron lo suyo, frente a sensei… Si bien no temía por la aceptación de estos sí tenía miedo de lo que tu fueses a responderme, porque aunque hayas sido muy tolerante con ellos ¿Quién dice que harás lo mismo conmigo? Podría molestarte, incluso causarte repulsión, siendo tú tan correcto no me extrañaría…

* * *

Hola! Quiero agradecer mucho a la primera persona en comentar, lo cierto es que en verdad me ha ayudado mucho! Y también me hizo reflexionar algunas cosas, lo que pasa aquí es que Leo aceptó sus sentimientos, pero…he aquí el pero, no se lo dice porque sabe o piensa que está mal lo que sus sentimientos le quieren obligar a hacer, si no lo dejé muy en claro entonces si es mi error y doy las gracias por corregirme en ello, en verdad me ayuda.

Este, otro punto, la historia la vimos en puntos de vista separados pero solo será el primer capi (Considero este parte también del primero pues desde el punto de vista de Leo no podemos saber que pasó realmente en la cocina) si les gusta puedo seguir haciéndolo, si no es así lo subiré como tenía planeado.


	3. Que mañana (Leonardo)

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Saludos a todos los lugares del mundo en donde este fic sea leído. Mis motivos de tardar tanto en actualizar están al final, entre otras cosas, os dejo leyendo!

* * *

Escuché un par de pasos dentro de la habitación en donde me encontraba meditando, el peso ligero de unos pies rozando el frío piso mientras se acercaban hacia mí comenzaba a alertarme, mis ojos se movían bajo mis párpados cada vez más veloces –estaba inquieto –con forme el sonido se acercaba. Estaba seguro de quien se trataba pero una parte mía no quería que llegase, no aun, no después de como nuestro padre me había castigado por escapar los últimos cinco días, ya no podía ver televisión, no me dejaban jugar a los héroes y habían retrasado el uso de un arma para mí. Me encontraba experimentando la meditación en un entrenamiento extra, en compañía de mi padre pero cuando él se marchaba a vigilar a los más pequeños era el momento preciso en donde escuchaba esos singulares pasos, esa respiración tranquila, esa suave voz…

" _-Leo –Escuché por medio de un susurro dulce que logró alertarme aún más-"_

Suspiré, intentando ignorar ese tentador llamado de desobediencia que llegaba a mis oídos, escuché como chiteaba, intentando atraer mi atención por medio de un "pst", apreté los ojos, concentrado en mi posición de loto en el medio del dojo, pues sabía que si esa dulce presencia continuaba con su insistencia enseguida me levantaría sin que me importaran las palabras de prometedores reprimendas por parte de mi padre y me marcharía con mi querido visitante.

" _-Leito –Murmuraste cariñoso y precavido. Eras tú-"_

Me resistencia se quebró, negué con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, de nuevo pasabas a recogerme a la misma hora, unos diez o quince minutos después de que el entrenamiento extra comenzaba, abrí lentamente el ojo derecho, atisbando con el rabillo del mismo como una coqueta naricita se asomaba por las puertas corredizas del dojo, al igual que una mano, cuya función era acunar el rostro y labios del visitante para impedir que al hablar hubiese otro oyente aparte de mí. Quise esperar a que llegases por tu cuenta, para saber que tanto estabas dispuesto a insistir.

" _-Leo, Leo –Susurraste de nuevo, asomando la cabeza por unos segundos para ocultarla de nuevo_ _tras las puertas corredizas-"_

Escuché una risilla traviesa, también estaba feliz de verte, o por lo menos de saber que estabas allí, aunque me daba miedo desobedecer tú me dabas valor para hacerlo porque prometías cosas que bien valían un regaño o dos. Debía ser todo un logro colarte al dojo cada vez que nuestro padre se retiraba a vigilar a nuestros hermanitos menores, y pensar que éramos solo aprendices de seis y siete años, te escuché reír de nuevo, mientras mostrabas de nuevo la cabeza.

" _-te pillé –Volví la mirada velozmente, encontrándote con la cabeza asomada al interior del dojo._ _Alargué aún más mí ya amplia sonrisa-"_

Te escuché soltar un gemido de sorpresa antes de que rieses, abandoné mi posición de loto, antes de marchar di varias miradas alrededor, comprobando que nuestro padre continuaba con los menores, cuidando de ellos. Emprendí carrera hacia donde ya te encontrabas oculto de nuevo, sonreí, le dabas la espalda a la entrada del dojo mientras buscabas con la mirada alrededor, atento por si nuestro padre realizaba aparición, al no verlo me diste una mirada cómplice y te lanzaste a mis brazos, te sostuve mientras reíamos.

" _-Leito –Reíste abrazándome por el cuello, colgándote de allí-"_

Tu estatura siempre ha sido un poco menos que la mía así que te elevé un par de centímetros del piso, sosteniéndote por la cintura. Una vez que te bajé emprendimos caminata a la habitación, corriendo mientras nos reíamos por la travesura realizada. Intercambiábamos miradas de complicidad.

" _-Raphie –Susurré tomando tu mano justo frente a la puerta de mi habitación – ¿Cómo se te_ _ocurre? –Con mi mano libre abrí la puerta, permitiéndonos entrar –papá se dará cuenta…"_

Estaba mintiendo pues nuestro padre se había dado cuenta mucho antes solo que yo ya no quería recibir más castigos. Vi cómo me sonreías alegre y negabas un par de veces, confiado. Esa sonrisa alegre y burlona me lo decía.

" _-no, no se dará cuenta, él está con los enanos –Sonreíste, entrado a la habitación conmigo de la_ _mano –ahora solo hay que quedarnos a jugar aquí hasta que el tiempo de tu entrenamientos extra_ _se termine –Festejabas alegre –oh espera ¿es que te da miedo? –Tras esas palabras escuché de tu parte una pequeña risa de burla-"_

Siempre has sido bajito pero a la edad de seis años parecías uno de cuatro, yo lo consideraba adorable. Eras mi hermano favorito pero nunca se lo dije a ninguno de mis otros hermanos, no sería correcto; eras mi preferido por que no solo eras mi hermano menor, eras mi mejor amigo, contigo compartía todo, incluso la confianza para decir cosas como las anteriores.

" _-Rapha –Me tiré de espaldas a la cama, separando mis brazos. Antes de poder decir nada me vi_ _interrumpido por ti y yo exactamente el motivo-"_

" _-no me digas así –Te quejabas a forma de berrinche, golpeando el piso con tu pie mientras_ gruñías _–así me dicen nuestros hermanos –Cruzabas los brazos, caminaste hasta donde yo estaba y te_ _sentaste a mi lado, dejándote caer-"_

Negué sonriendo solo para hacerte enojar de nuevo, era divertido, tu rostro se ponía rojo y tus mejillas se hinchaban. Reí, sabía que no te gustaba ser llamado así por mí porque yo ya tenía un apodo lindo para ti.

" _-lo siento, lo olvide Raphie –Levanté mis manos en son de paz-"_

Me viste de nuevo, con el rabillo del ojo, ya más calmado, asentiste, te escuché suspirar. Recostaste tu cuerpo sobre mi cama, viendo fijamente el techo mientras reías.

" _-mentiroso –Dijiste en son de burla –tú nunca te olvidas de nada…"_

" _-Eso no es cierto –Intenté defenderme pero solo te escuché reír –Raphie –Llamé de nuevo –si el sensei se llega a enterar… -No terminé de decir lo que planeaba pues me detuve al observarte-"_

Te dista la vuelta, dándome la espalda, ahora solo tenía a la vista tu caparazón, que raro, no podía ver aun marcada esa cicatriz en forma de rayito que adorna tu plastrón y caparazón, juraría que hace unos minutos estaba allí…

" _-¿Raphie? –Pregunté cuando no dijiste nada-"_

Te escuché dar un suspiro. Te estiraste para verme, por encima del hombro, sin girarte.

" _-sé que sensei puede enojarse contigo pero… -Viste de nuevo al frente, evitando verme-"_

Me acerqué, arrodillándome detrás de ti, intentaba animarte a continuar pero solo te quedabas callado, moviendo inquietamente los ojos, pude verlo desde la perspectiva elevada que me permitía el estar sentado sobre mis tobillos.

" _-dime –Animé esperando a que dijeses algo-"_

Mordiste tu labio inferior con notable nerviosismo.

" _-es que desde que Donnie y Mikey hablan ya no estamos juntos como antes –Te atreviste a decir después de una prolongada pausa,_ _frunciendo el ceño mientras ocultabas el rostro, bajando la cabeza a tu pecho-"_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mis manos colocadas sobre mis rodillas. ¿Era eso? Lo entiendo…tenías razón, desde ese entonces solo entrenábamos, al terminar yo me quedaba con el maestro para entrenamiento extra y al finalizar con este iba con nuestros hermanitos a jugar, para el final del día estaba tan cansado que solo quería ducharme y dormir ¿Dónde quedabas tú? En las escapadas del entrenamiento extra…

" _-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? –Posé mis manos sobre tu hombro, girándote para poder verte,_ _mi voz sonaba suave-"_

Al darte vuelta pude ver tu ceño fruncido, ligeramente ruborizado, te sentaste de golpe, no querías verme a la cara.

" _-no lo sé… suena tonto –Cruzaste los brazos, desviando la mirada-"_

" _-pero si no me dices lo que sientes yo no sabré que es lo que pasa… -Busqué tu mirada, acercándome a ti aún más, avanzando escasos centímetros mientras me estiraba para lograr ver tu rostro-"_

Me viste con el rabillo del ojo, frunciendo los labios, yo me mantenía inclinado, sosteniendo mi peso sobre mis muñecas y rodillas, apreciando esos brillantes ojos lima.

" _-es que… -Apartaste la mirada, tu labio inferior temblaba con indecisión-"_

" _-es que prométeme que me dirás lo que sientes, siempre… porque de otra forma no voy a poder ayudarte –Sonreí dulcemente, hundido en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda–"_

" _-bien…lo prometo…es que pasas más tiempo con ellos que conmigo. A mí no me gusta, yo quiero que juegues conmigo… -Me viste de nuevo, esperando mi respuesta, analizabas mi mirada-"_

" _-solo estas celoso… -Di una risilla alegre y ligeramente burlona. Me sentía feliz de saber que despertaba esas emociones en mi mejor amigo, era normal…-"_

Me empujaste hasta tirarme sobre la cama, mientras tanto yo seguía riendo, mi risilla aumentó al ver tu rostro, estaba ruborizado, diste un gruñido sordo, apretando los dientes con enojo.

" _-ahora estoy molesto –Frunciste el ceño –y pienso que eres un tonto –Cruzaste los brazos, resoplando al desviar la mirada -"_

No pude evitar seguir riendo, era gracioso ver tu rostro rojo, tus mejillas hinchadas, comenzarías con un berrinche si yo no me detenía. Me incorporé de nuevo, sosteniendo mi estómago, mi risa menguaba.

" _-perdona Raphie –Sonreí –es que es gracioso hacerte enojar –Hablé con total sinceridad-"_

Me viste de nuevo, dando vuelta a tu cabeza tan rápido que juraría haber visto como las enormes cintillas de tu bandana se elevaban hasta quedar sobre tu hombro, cerraste los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

" _-veamos si piensas eso cuando te apalee –Murmuraste haciendo un puchero-"_

Sonreí tiernamente y negué, siempre dices eso y al final nunca me haces nada… No podías, eras demasiado pequeño y adorable como para vencerme, a tu hermano mayor, el que tenía más practica con las katas y dominio en sus movimientos.

" _-te prometo que estaré más tiempo contigo, pero, solo si nunca me ocultas lo que estés sintiendo ¿vale? –Dije volviendo a mi serenidad-"_

Asentiste mientras descruzabas los brazos, me viste y sonreíste al igual que yo. Momentos después estábamos recostados en la cama con la mirada al techo, hablando de algo que no pude entender hasta que tu dulce voz llamó mi atención.

" _-leo…ahora me siento feliz –Te escuché susurrar en un eco. Tu mirada se encontró con la mía-"_

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en nuestros labios, una curva suavemente trazada, tan sincera e intensa…

Las imágenes podía verlas en tercera persona, pues se desvanecían lentamente, confundiéndome.

Desperté de golpe, maldición, incluso en mis sueños eres un patán, no podía evitar soñar con escenas de ese tipo, no lo entiendo, no recuerdo que cosas como esas sucediesen…pero todo se ve tan real…Pareciera que realmente pasó, las sonrisas cálidas, los dulces apodos, cada movimiento…hay veces en que desearía que así fuera, cuando los sueños son dulces como miel pero recuerdo que ilusionarme de esa forma no estaría bien. Me incorporé, quedando sentado sobre mi cama de mantas celestes, puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza, intentando serenarme, era imposible considerando que te adueñabas de mis sueños como si te pertenecieran, recordándome que te debía algo ¿Era eso? Había algo de realidad dentro de mis sueños, jugábamos juntos pero yo solo recuerdo que Donnie y Mikey jugaban conmigo cada tarde, no recuerdo haber pasado ese tiempo contigo...

El escape de un entrenamiento extra sonaba tan irreal, yo siempre he obedecido a las órdenes del sensei, no recuerdo que con anterioridad no fuese así.

Buen recordatorio meterte en mis sueños toda la noche, ahora solo te tenía en mi cabeza así que lo primero era preparar –o por lo menos intentar –el desayuno para ti…

Dejé mis pensamientos negativos a un lado cuando recordé tus preciosos ojos, tus ojos claros, con más mil tonalidades. Me apresuré con mis actividades de limpieza para poder ocuparme del desayuno rápido. Me encontraba en la cocina, dispuesto a dar todo de mí para que esto funcionara. Ciertamente nunca he cocinado sin realizar un desorden enorme, no es uno de mis talentos el cocinar. Estaba animado, tomando ingredientes que dejé sobre la mesa tranquilamente cuando recordé que con un demonio yo no sabía que cocinar… lo supe cuando…

…te resultaría gracioso…

Estaba colocando en un tazón harina para hotcakes, pero sobre la mesa no había huevo, me acerqué a la nevera, sí, allí estaban, luego encendí una de las hornillas, coloqué una sartén con un cubo de mantequilla, le di la espalda para continuar con la mezcla de harina. Había olvidado la cantidad de huevo que se debía poner, Miguel siempre decía que unos panqueques esponjosos eran unos panqueques deliciosos, suspiré ¿llevaba levadura? ¿O a que se refería? Me quedé pensando, agregando leche a mi mezcla con tres huevos ¿Debía agregar leche cierto? ¿O era agua? Nunca fui muy dado a entrar a la cocina, me gustaba mucho más hacer otro tipo de actividades, la verdad nunca tuve problemas con ello porque Mikey era quien normalmente se encargaba del desayuno, almuerzo, comida y cena, en ocasiones Donnie le ayudaba y yo simplemente me dedicaba a la limpieza…

Mikey nunca me dijo si se endulzaban con azúcar y yo supuse que sí, después de todo, el sabor no venía solo del jarabe de maple ¿no? Y agregué una taza de azúcar a taza y media de harina…fue triste saber –momentos después de echar a perder todo –que la harina ya estaba lista desde antes de abrir el empaque…

Me había olvidado de la sartén, la mantequilla que coloqué allí ya estaba derretida y comenzaba a tomar un color café, fruncí el ceño dudoso ¿era normal eso? Mientas tanto yo seguía batiendo mi extraña mezcla, una mezcla espesa que atrapaba el cucharon cuando lo ponía dentro. Suspiré. No me percataba de como el vaho oscuro de la satén comenzaba a llenar todo el ambiente a mi alrededor.

Decidí colocar de una vez la mezcla dentro de la sartén, vertiendo un poco, coloqué otro sartén, dispuesto a cocinar huevos revueltos, te gustaban ¿verdad? Allí estaba yo, rompiendo los cascarones con el filo de la sartén, olvidándome de que en otro había dejado mi intento de panqueque.

El tiempo pasaba y mis ojos comenzaron a arder, cuando levanté la mirada al techo pude ver una extraña concentración de humo oscuro apenas visible…

Estaba alterado, cuando escuché unos cuantos pasos por la sala, casi sonreí esperanzado, supe que mi adorado hermanito menor había llegado a ayudarme, prácticamente estaba incendiando la cocina, sobre la sartén tenía un pequeño trocito de carbón que era lo único que quedaba de la extraña mezcla de harina y varios ingredientes más, que coloqué sobre la sartén con mantequilla…

Giré la mirada esperanzado, tenía harina encima de las mejillas, en el plastrón y mis manos estaban también cubiertas del polvo blanco –posiblemente llegó allí cuando al tirarla sobre la mesa la coloqué de regreso al empaque y después toqué mi rostro preguntándome qué debía hacer después –, la visión que tuve frente a mí no pudo hacer que me avergonzara más, mi rostro se puso por demás rojo, agradecía que el color blanco pudiese cubrir un poco el carmesí de mis mejillas, eras tú, abriste los ojos desconcertado ante el humo que apenas y dejaba respirar con causar una violenta tos de asfixia, después de todo, las hornillas seguían encendidas, tus brillantes ojos verdes se irritaron ligeramente, entrecerraste los ojos.

" _-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –Te acercaste, viento a todos lados, encontrándote con los cascarones tirados por la mesa y uno que otro huevo roto por allí-"_

" _-am… -Pasé la mirada nervioso por todos lados, sonriendo apenas –es… ¿El desayuno?"_

Mis manos temblaron cuando te parase frente a mí, pasando uno de tus dedos por encima de mi mejilla derecha, retirando el rastro de harina, no sabía a donde mirar cuando hiciste eso, estabas desconcertado, analizaste el polvo blanco y luego clavaste la mirada en mí, de nuevo. Mi mirada se perdió en la tuya por unos segundos, después algo sucedió, uno de los sartenes emitió un sonido extraño, rápidamente te alejaste, apagaste la hornilla que mantenía encima la humeante sartén. Frunciste el ceño y bajé la mirada apenado, llevando mis manos a mis costados.

" _-¿Qué es esto? –Frunciste el ceño con desconcierto mientras tomabas con un cucharón la mezcla creada por mí, que reposaba sobre la mesa-"_

No respondí, me mordí el labio inferior, apretando los puños a mis costados, lograbas ponerme nervioso y cada vez más apenado. Te vi analizar aquello con el rostro completamente desconcertado. Levantaste el cucharón lentamente y la mezcla comenzó a estirarse sin liberar el utensilio de cocina, lo soltaste y aquella mezcla le hizo regresar a su lugar de inmediato.

" _-¿Cómo lograste que hiciera esto, Leo? –Parecías confundido. Tus ojos analizaban el contenido del tazón y luego me veían –solo debías agregar leche y huevo… ¿Eso de allí es un cascarón de huevo? –Abriste más los ojos, atónito, señalando a donde la mezcla dentro del tazón-"_

Me sentía sumamente apenado, lo último que quería era que vieras el desastre que hice. Te vi dejar eso a un lado, sobre la mesa, retiraste de las hornillas el sartén que arruiné y vi como contenías una risilla burlona, quería morir, oculté mi cabeza entre mis hombros; colocaste el utensilio dentro del fregadero, dejándolo allí mientras el vaho oscuro se desprendía con lentitud de ella. Segundos después te vi tomando un tazón y una extraña cosa ovalada, parecía una de las aspas de la batidora pero, pero funcionaba a mano. No dijiste nada, vi cómo te ruborizabas tenuemente mientras agregabas cada cosa, ocupándote de hacer todo correctamente, con mi mirada fija sobre ti.

La piel se me heló de golpe, yo quería verte feliz, moría por ver tu sonrisa dulce en ese hermoso rostro tuyo pero en su lugar te tenía allí, con expresión asqueada por todo el desastre, por el vaho oscuro que inundaba la cocina y el aroma a quemado no ayudaba en nada. Me observaste unos momentos, después la sartén que aún se incendiaba sobre las hornillas. Sin dejar de verte llevé mi mano a las hornillas, apagando la que aún continuaba encendida, en un ágil movimiento, siempre viéndote al rostro con los labios apretados.

" _-¿Cocinando, tú? –Preguntaste con sarcasmo, centrando la mirada en el contenido de la cacerola-"_

Me habría gustado que tus palabras no me dolieran como lo habían hecho. Te giraste a verme, revisando una vez más el desastre con la mirada. Suspiraste.

" _-¿Quieres ayuda? –Dijiste con un tono de voz un tanto tímido, sonabas apenado, no me veías a la_ _cara-"_

No pude evitar sentir como me enternecía cuando desviaste la mirada a la mesa, dejaste sobre esta el tazón que llevabas en manos, sin permitirme responder tomaste de encima de esta una franela con la que tomaste por el mango el sartén que contenía mi intento de panqueques, realizaste una mueca de asco cuando el olor a quemado llegó a tu nariz, me ruboricé apenado, quería que la tierra me tragase en ese instante.

Mi rostro comenzaba a aumentar de temperatura en el área de los pómulos, sentía como la sangre llegaba de golpe a esa zona, manteniéndose allí con el fin de pintar de bermellón mis mejillas.

Antes de cualquier cosa recordé que eras mi hermano, y al igual que con Donnie y Mikey era normal que bromeases un poco acerca de cómo el "perfecto líder" sí que tenía defectos así que me preparé mentalmente para uno de los mayores bochornos en mi vida, esperando a que tus burlas o comentarios sarcástico llegasen a mi oídos pero me sorprendió no escucharte, en su lugar estabas dejando en el fregadero todos los trastos que ensucié en mi aventura por el camino culinario que pudo ofrecerme la caótica idea de entrar a la cocina.

" _-No lo entiendo ¿Sabes? –Mencionaste solo para romper el incómodo silencio que se formaba en el ambiente después de lo de ayer –nunca creí que fuese posible que esto pasara –Me enseñaste el interior de una cacerola, que tenía el color marrón adherido a todos lados, incluso en las paredes – ¿Freíste algo dentro de una olla exprés? –Te vi enarcar una ceja, confundido-"_

Revisé tu cara, yo estaba confundido ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso había algunos utensilios de cocina especiales para realizar ciertas acciones? Llevé la mirada de nuevo a la cacerola que sostenías en tus manos, yo observaba intrigado, de pronto te escuché dar una risilla, de esas alegres, no burlonas, pude pensar que casi era una risa tierna.

Me viste, alejando de mi alcance el utensilio metálico, dejándola en el fregadero mientras me veías de nuevo, dispuesto a aclararme el motivo de tu risa.

" _-Leo, es peligroso hacer ese tipo de cosas en una olla exprés –Aclaraste viéndome –resulta adorable que no sepas eso, considerando que eres don perfección –Te diste la vuelta, riendo por lo bajo-"_

Tal vez no lo hayas notado pero un comentario dulce salió de tus labios y estaba dirigido a mí, ignoré el hecho de que estaba avergonzado por mi desastre ocasionado y me centré en esa simple pero cautivadora palabra, mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas cuando escuché aquello, me recordaste porque te elegí hace tantos años como mi amor platónico, esos pequeños momentos en que se te olvidaba o simplemente escapaba de tus labios alguna frase que demostraba lo que en verdad sentías, un solo detalle como ese lograba capturar mi atención; estabas dándome la espalda, caminaste hasta la nevera, rebuscando con la mirada entre algunos de los ingredientes que no toqué por el simple hecho de no saber en lo más mínimo como utilizarlos.

Te diste la vuelta, yo había permanecido congelado, estático en mi lugar mientras veía como te movías lentamente, seleccionando las cosas cuidadosamente, cuando te vi de frente de nuevo vi que entre tus manos tenías varios ingredientes que prometían un desayuno delicioso. Aparté la mirada de inmediato, buscando algo útil que hacer, después de todo, no estaba dispuesto a participar en la realización del desayuno, no después del desastre que hice.

Vegetales, era lo que tenías en manos, limpios, sobre la mesa que previamente yo había limpiado; pasabas un afilado cuchillo, cortando hábilmente en trozos de formas variadas, dependiendo del uso que les fueses a dar, sobre las hornillas reposaban sartenes con distintos y coloridos contenidos, arroz se freía a fuego medio, a su lado, en otro sartén, vegetales mixtos, más tarde se le fue agregado carne de pollo. Yo te veía prácticamente embobado ¿Cuándo aprendiste todo aquello?

Después de ventilar la cocina pude deleitarme con un aroma delicioso que inundaba todo a nuestro alrededor, estaba inmerso en tu forma tan adiestrada de cortar más vegetales, que colocaste dentro de una satén diferente a las otras, era más honda. No me gusta quedarme con la duda de algo que no sé y considero apropiado aprender, así que pregunté.

" _-¿Por qué esos vegetales van en esa sartén? –Dije dudoso, mojando mis manos en el fregadero-"_

Realizaste una mueca de confusión, llevaste la mirada a la extraña "sartén" y todo se aclaró, te vi sonreír ligeramente burlón, me desconcertó, después supe el motivo de aquella sonrisa.

" _-es una olla, Leo, no una sartén –Negaste acercando tu rostro a mi mientras reías por lo bajo-"_

Me ruboricé, continué con mi trabajo, lavando los trastos mientras te veía de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, sin poder evitarlo por mi mente pasó una extraña fantasía que me hizo ruborizar cada vez más, abrí los ojos de golpe cuando esa idea pasó por mi cabeza: verte tan afanado, esmerándote en dar un buen sazón a cada platillo y encontrarme ayudando, a tu lado, me hacía sentir como…como, era un concepto muy usado por la programación televisiva; una estereotípica pareja, así me sentía contigo cocinando mientras yo te observaba y lavaba los platos. Me diste una mirada, no me di cuenta que me mantenía observándote con el rostro ruborizado, desvié la mirada, pero seguía viéndote con el rabillo del ojo, diste una mirada a mí y volviste a concentrarte en tus asuntos, revolviendo cucharas dentro del metal de las sartenes. Un delantal con encaje de color pastel, era todo lo que te faltaba… Negué centrándome en lavar los trastos, mi mente me jugaba de nuevo con cosas extrañas.

Solo me era necesario poder rodear tu cintura con mis brazos mientras te besaba, eso sería grandioso… no me percaté de que me llamabas hasta que golpeaste mi cabeza con una de tus manos mientras sostenías una cuchara de madera en la otra, tu expresión era de ligero fastidio, en tus labios una mueca que se traducía en un "te he estado hablando" se formaba.

" _-te hablo idiota –Dijiste viéndome seriamente-"_

Voltee a verte, apenado y ligeramente molesto. Al ver el cucharon de madera en tus manos me confundí.

" _-disculpa –Aclaré sonriendo apenas_ -"

Rodaste los ojos.

" _-abre la boca –Dijiste después-"_

Adentraste en mi boca la cuchara, dándome a probar el un líquido humeante, parecía sopa, era delicioso, tenía un sabor espectacular, era como una explosión de sabores balanceados en mi paladar, y pensar que lo había cocinado ese "hot-head" que me golpeó la cabeza hace apenas unos momentos, simplemente difícil de creer. Saboree aquello con la mirada fija en tus verdes ojos que esperaban una respuesta.

" _-es delicioso –Me animé a decir seguido de unos segundos, sonriendo escasamente-"_

Estaba atontado por cómo me veías, era como si tus verdes ojos penetraran en mis pupilas azules. Sueno como un adolescente al decir que quiero besar esos apetecibles y sensuales labios que pedían que los mordiese hasta dejar impresa mi marca en ellos pero ¿Quién no pensaría eso al ver como muerdes tu labio inferior con nerviosismo? ¿Te importaba mi respuesta?

Te vi sonriendo triunfal mientras esas redondeadas mejillas se coloreaban de un tenue carmesí, desviaste la mirada, era como si yo hubiese logrado ponerte nervioso ¿Qué digo? Lo estabas, lo noté en el tamborileo de tus dedos para el cucharón de madera, era como si todo lo sucedido ayer hubiese sido solo un mal sueño…

Al finalizar con los preparativos y después de que sonrieras con las mejillas rojas, me viste de nuevo, indicando que todo estaba listo y aunque fue muy grato pasar ese tiempo viendo una faceta tuya que me era desconocida no negaré que no me gustó mucho el que tu hicieras todo, después de todo mis intentos de cocinar fueron por ti. Sobre la mesa estaban platones rebosantes de lo que me pareció un típico desayuno japonés –no dejas de sorprenderme –mis ojos brillaron con adoración ¡Eras perfecto! Solo faltaba saberte mío… que difícil…

Acerqué mi mano a uno de los patos extendidos donde reposaba uno de los platillos, estaba dispuesto a tomar un onigiri, se veía delicioso desde donde me encontraba, frente a la mesa, el arroz blanco, pero cuando estaba por tomarlo recibí un golpe en la mano que me obligó a retirarla casi de inmediato.

" _-ouch –Me quejé volteando a verte, confundido-"_

" _-no toques nada hasta que todos estén aquí –Frunciste el ceño, realizando una mueca de advertencia-"_

Agité mi mano, das golpes fuertes; Negaste un par de veces mientras reacomodabas el onigiri, que había rodado un poco a causa del movimiento de la mesa cuando golpee ligeramente la estructura con mi cuerpo, vaya, si así fueras de cuidadoso en las katas nos harías puré a todos… sonreí ante la idea, sí claro ¿Tú? ¿Obedeciendo cuidadosamente ordenes al pie de la letra? Sonreí sinceramente, viéndote. Cada momento estando a tu lado era muy grato, claro, siempre y cuando te encontrabas de buenas. Por fin podíamos sostener una conversación normal…

" _-muy bien –Pusiste tus manos sobre tus caderas, viendo orgulloso un trabajo bien hecho –todo está terminado"_

No alejé la mirada de ti hasta que me viste de nuevo, aparté la mirada casi al instante, centrándome en la sopa udon, diablos, debía controlar el impulso de acosarte con la mirada si no quería que sospecharas nada pero ¿De verdad quería ocultarlo todo? ¿Por más tiempo?

" _-¿Qué te impulsó a querer hacer el desayuno? –Te animaste a preguntar, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho – ¿Una apuesta con Mikey? ¿O Donnie? –Preguntaste viéndome-"_

Llevé la mirada a tus ojos, desvié la vista. No sabía cómo continuar con la respuesta a esa pregunta, suspiré y te vi de nuevo.

" _-en realidad era para alguien –Dije repentinamente nervioso-"_

El dominio de mis emociones está yéndose por un caño ¿De qué me sirve la meditación entonces? No puedo siquiera evitar ocultar el temblor de mis manos cuando te acercas demasiado. He ocultado todo porque eres un distraído pero sé que si esto sigue así todos, incluyéndote, notaran lo que me pasa.

Me veías confundido, luego llevaste la mirada a la entrada de la cocina.

" _-¿Para quién? –Curioseaste sin verme a la cara, levantando la mirada, que seguía fija en el mismo lugar, como esperando a que esa persona cruzara la puerta. A pesar de que tu tono de voz sonaba intrigado pude identificarle como una pregunta seca-"_

Me alejé unos pasos, como todo cobarde, estaba dispuesto a alejarme lo antes posible ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Decir la verdad? Claro, después de todo si mi intento de cocinar hubiese sido un éxito te habría dedicado el desayuno a ti así que… Cuando me encontré cerca de la entrada te sonreí.

" _-era para ti –Mencioné de la manera más clara que mi nerviosismo me permitía, intenté sonar confiado, con un toque de cariño-"_

Creo que no lo logré, tus ojos se abrieron de golpe, caminé lo que me quedaba de espacio para salir de la cocina, fui en busca de los chicos, dejándote por unos momentos solo en la cocina. Me estremecí, no puedo creerlo, las emociones en mi cuerpo son demasiadas, me recorría un temblor que sacudía cada átomo de mi cuerpo, en mi vientre jugueteaban con sus largas alas esos pequeños insectos a los que llaman mariposas, me cosquilleaba. Mis dedos temblaban, mis piernas… Solo tú has podido hacerme temblar con solo estar cerca de mí. Dime que no es amor, te reto a hacerlo.

Encontré a los menores hablándose al oído, parados en la sala, Donnie sostenía el rostro de nuestro pecoso hermanito, susurrando con voz suave palabras que no logré captar, el menor me daba la espalda, por lo tanto nuestro genio estaba de frente, su estatura le hacía inclinarse mientras que Mikey se paraba de puntillas, abrazándole por la cintura. Sus labios se unieron, saboreando un lento beso…Silbé con burla al percatarme de que no iban a separarse por un largo rato.

" _-hey tortolos, cuidado con eso, mis ojos podrían derretirse –Reí burlón al ver sus reacciones-"_

Se exaltaron, tanto que pude verles pegar un pequeño salto, llevé mis manos tras mi espalda, fingiendo inocencia mientras les veía con una sonrisa socarrona, no lo sé, pero creo que estoy de buen humor.

" _-Leo –Regañó el más pequeño empuñando sus manos en un adorable reproche-"_

" _-no digan más, los dejo a solas –No pude contener una risilla burlona mientras elevaba una ceja, viéndoles con sorna-"_

Ambos se ruborizaron, una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en el rostro del menor mientras que el genio pasaba saliva. Se vieron por unos instantes con lo que yo calificaría como una mirada cómplice, después, Mikey habló.

" _-el desayuno no va a hacerse solo… -Dijo emprendiendo veloz caminata a la cocina, estaba huyendo-"_

Volví la vista a Donnie, que me sonrió con nerviosismo, negué divertido, comencé a caminar a donde se había marchado el más pequeño, con el más alto detrás de mí. Cuando ambos llegamos impactamos uno contra el otro pues alguien impedía el paso, y ese era Mikey, que veía absorto la comida que reposaba sobre la mesa y al temperamental, que eras tú, que se cruzaba de brazos, recargado en la encimera.

Los ojos color ladrillo del genio rápidamente buscaron respuesta en mí, pero yo estaba muy ocupado compartiendo una mirada contigo, no parabas de verme con una expresión de intriga, apartaste la mirada y fue cuando pude salir de mi transe.

" _-bueno, a desayunar –Pasé de lado a Mikey, que seguía observando aquello-"_

Sus ojos celestes estaban abiertos de par en par, no podía creerse que alguien más se hubiese atrevido a tocar su amada cocina, casi dejé escapar una risilla. Me senté frente a donde tú solías sentarte, pero de inmediato el pequeño pecoso me quitó de allí.

" _-lo siento Leo pero si ya se atrevieron a usar mi cocina entonces puedes por lo menos respetar mi asiento –Frunció el ceño en un puchero, empujándome-"_

No dije nada, me senté en donde estaba seguro que te sentarías al lado. Donnie se acercó después de boquear un par de veces, contemplando la deliciosa comida que esperaba por nosotros.

" _-¿Quién preparó esto? –Preguntó al sentarse al lado del menor-"_

No dije nada, solo clavé los ojos en cierta tortuga de ojos verdes que se cruzaba de brazos, desviando la mirada; esa característica mueca de fastidio en tus labios contrastaba muy bien con el tenue rubor en tus mejillas.

" _-¿Rapha? –Preguntó solo por corroborar nuestro hermano de ojos celestes-"_

Noté a los menores acosándote con la mirada, tras eso, un gruñido de tu parte y el claro rodar de esos brillantes ojos verdes. Tu rostro enrojeció apenas una tonalidad más con el comentario hecho por mí, no es que me guste avergonzarte, hablé con el corazón en la mano.

" _-se ve delicioso ¿Verdad? -Dije sin intenciones de acerté enrojecer-"_

Al parecer tu rostro podía ponerse un poco rojizo con comentarios halagadores a tu persona. Pasaste saliva, evitando verme, tus manos reposaban a costados de tu cuerpo, tus dedos se frotaban suavemente entre sí.

El más pequeño observaba cuidadosamente el arroz blanco con el que estaban formados los onigiri, con palillo en mano comenzó mover lentamente su brazo, acercándolo a los platillos.

" _-se ve bien pero recuerda que puede contener veneno –Comentó el menor, picoteando con uno_ de _los palillos el onigiri-"_

Te vi cambiar tu rostro apenado por una mirada molesta, abriendo los ojos de golpe, indignado, para después fruncir el ceño con molestia.

" _-puede contener veneno –Secundó con una risilla burlona el de morado-"_

Eso te hizo enfurecer, estabas por gritarles varias vulgaridades, lo sé por como abriste la boca señalando a los menores con el rostro contorsionado por el enojo pero justo antes de poder decir nada entró nuestro padre, saludando, como cada mañana, y no tuviste más opción que amenazar con una furibunda mirada a los menores, te sentaste a mi lado, dejé escapar una risilla burlona que captó tu atención, te enojaste conmigo, pero me fui imposible no reírme por lo bajo ante ese rostro rojo por el enojo.

" _-hijo mío, el desayuno hoy se ve delicioso –Comentó nuestro padre, dirigiendo su mirada al menor-"_

Mikey apenas recibió ese alago se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada, aquello era un insulto a las delicias que preparaba cada mañana, aunque sus desayunos, almuerzos, comidas y cenas estuviesen plagadas de extravagancias.

" _-no lo hice yo –Murmuró con desgano, bufando con molestia-"_

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a mí, como si yo supiera cocinar… tú no reclamabas el crédito, te sentaste y comenzaste a colocar comida en tu plato extendido, sirviendo la sopa udon en tu tazón con calma, como si nadie estuviese hablando de la comida que cocinaste.

" _-yo ni siquiera sé cocinar –Intenté reír, aunque mi propio comentario me abochornó ante el recuerdo de mi desastre por la cocina –Raph preparó todo"_

Apenas dije eso el onigiri que llevabas a tus labios terminó por impactar contra la superficie de tu plato, cayendo de entre los palillos con los que lo sostenías; nuestro padre sonrió suavemente, aquello hizo a tu rostro vestirse de rojo.

" _-la comida se ve maravillosa, Raphael –Con calma se sirvió de cada cosa, presentando ante él su platillo, después de agradecer dio el primer bocado –y además contiene un sabor equilibrado"_

Bajaste la mirada al platillo que esperaba delante de ti, murmuraste un "gracias"; mientras eso sucedía ya todos teníamos frente a nosotros nuestra versión de los platillos, acomodados de modo similar a los de nuestro padre, los ojos de los menores se ampliaban, atónitos, al probar la comida hecha por el mismísimo Raphael Hamato, también me pareció raro que supieras cocinar, no soy el único que quedó maravillado con el sabor.

" _-esto sabe muy bien –Declaró Donnie, saboreando uno de los tres platillos-"_

" _-admito que tiene buen sabor –Murmuró el menor, comiendo con alegría un enorme bocado-"_

Tu rostro no podía verse más rojo, combinaba a la perfección con esa desgastada bandana carmesí, era como ver dos cerezas verdes revestidas de una tenue capa de bermellón, ignorabas cada comentario como si fuese nada importante pero era por cómo te hacía reaccionar, tu rostro enrojecía por la vergüenza.

Cuando por fin me decidí a probar mi comida no paré de observarte, y sonreí. Me alegraste la mañana, y pensar que el día de ayer tuvimos una pelea. Durante el desayuno pude sentir una mirada clavada en mí, apenas buscaba al propietario me encontraba con tus ojos, verde toxico, que al chocar con el océano de mis pupilas se retiraban de inmediato.

Raph, me sentía feliz, no solo por saber que me veías, sino porque no estabas enojado por lo de ayer, no te portabas raro por lo de hoy, suspiraba sin darme cuenta, aunque no tu no lo notaras, estaba atento a ti, no salías de mi cabeza, eras como una hermosa ilusión que se metía dentro de mis sueños y fantasías.

Aún falta saber que voy a hacer para tu cumpleaños, era mañana, ¿Qué podía hacerte feliz? Yo sé, y estaba seguro de que podía realizarse, necesitaba la ayuda de Abril para la idea que rondaba por mi cabeza hace unos días, Raphael, te prometo que vas a pertenecerme y que voy a entregarme por completo, algún día…palabra de Leonardo Hamato…

* * *

Lamento la demora pero (no es excusa) mi laptop no estaba conmigo, la presté por unos días y ya os imagináis la tortura, fue una locura. Ya tenía el capítulo en mi cabeza, rondando como ave de carroña y no tenía donde plasmarlo, fue mucho tiempo, una disculpa, lo siento mucho de verdad, no tardo tanto en actualizar pero esta vez fue un pequeño inconveniente que me impidió poder subir y escribir el capítulo antes.

Quiero agradecer por los comentarios, respondo a las preguntas _._ _ **Para quien preguntó por el número de capítulos**_ **, fácil seis,** **no lo sé aún, dependiendo de que tanto se extienda el fic y es que he aceptado una pequeña sugerencia que me fue hecha.**

Me animaron mucho sus reviwes, no pensé que fuese a ser aceptada tan positivamente. Espero que les guste, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, respondo dudas y preguntas por PM pero como os digo, no tenía mi laptop y no pude responder.

Como vemos nuestro temperamental Raphael tiene habilidades culinarias –Guiño y sonrisa-

Quedé en shock tras enterarme de lo de Raph y Monalisa –Aprieta un oso de felpa y le arranca la cabeza –es que no es justo. Aunque todos sabíamos que algo así sucedería, digo, no se les escapó ni Mikey…joder que… ¿Por qué? ¿Esta vez no podían dejarlos castos y puros? Para que así el shippeo siguiera con toda naturalidad ¡Pero no! ¡Tenían que ponerle novia!

Mientras yo sigo con mi rabieta –Ok no x3 –les dejo, hasta el próximo capi!

 _One Dark Love…_


	4. Verdades (Raphael)

¿Qué haría las cosas diferentes si te confesaba mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué sería diferente esta vez? No lo sé, sin embargo, no puedo evitar que una emoción insoportable recorra mi cuerpo cada vez que te veo dirigirme una sonrisa dulce, como aquella, al momento de cocinar. Me sentía tan avergonzado mientras preparaba cada cosa, no porque mis dotes culinarios me causaran vergüenza, es que el recibir un alago de tu parte llenaba un vacío dentro de mi pecho que llevaba casi diez años presente.

Me dejaste confundido cuando dijiste que cocinabas para mí… ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¿No puedes solo dejar de molestarme? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Rayos, incluso me hiciste pensar que se trataba de una sucia jugada de cuando metí la pata hace casi diez años…

No entiendo por qué dejamos de ser tan unidos, después de todo, solo fue un accidente lo que sucedió… Si bien es verdad que quedan secuelas debemos dejarlas como lo que son, solo recuerdos dolorosos.

¿Será que fue mi culpa por no insistir? No lo creo, y es que mismo tú lo dijiste, era solo una locura, prometiste que eso iba a cambiar con el tiempo, que solo debía esperar pero creo que ya esperé lo suficiente y mis sentimientos no cambian, siguen tan presentes y tan vivos que me atormenta el imaginar que siempre será así. Tú, en cambio dejaste el pasado atrás, al menos lo que tuvo algo que ver conmigo, es como si me hubieses borrado de tu memoria…y me duele ser olvidado…

Tampoco es como si hubiera algo en mí que te obligara a guardar un buen recuerdo mío, suelo ser testarudo, temperamental y mi actitud a veces me hace parecer egoísta, y en un pasado era un inmaduro, caprichoso ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

Un capricho, es lo que quiero pensar que eres, solo eso pero me estaría mintiendo porque no es verdad, cada parte de mi cuerpo me dice que el amor corre por mis venas cuando te veo. ¿Qué caso tiene esperar a tener una oportunidad contigo? Ya esperé mucho, suficiente, quisiera atreverme a decir, pero por alguna estúpida razón que no entra en mi cabeza no puedo alejar estas desesperantes emociones que me piden a gritos tenerte, me incitan a no dejarte en el pasado como te lo mereces…

No puedo avanzar por que mis pies se quedan congelados ante la maldita idea de dejar atrás todo lo hermoso que me sucedió.

No es que no valore mi vida ahora, es solo que todo era mejor antes, cuando no estaba solo, cuando por el simple hecho de estar sentado a tu lado yo era inmensa e inocentemente feliz: mientras los días avanzan me doy cuenta que realmente nunca he sido completamente feliz y que las veces en que me he sentido completo es cuando esas pequeñas muestras de un cariño falso nacen entre nosotros. No soy de las personas más expresivas pero yo sé lo que siento y lo que siento es amor, no te lo diré de nuevo, para mí es algo sumamente estúpido intentar implorar tu atención ¿Será por eso que te trato mal? ¿Oh se debe a que no he podido superar el que me abandonaras a mí suerte?

No me entiendo y es frustrante, las emociones que recorren mi cuerpo son tan confusas, me piden que te aleje y que al mismo tiempo me aferre a ti. ¿Qué me pasa? Le pregunto a mi almohada al dormir, pero nunca recibo su respuesta y es algo a estas alturas verdaderamente necesito.

¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Cada día me cuesta más pensar que no es así. La rabia comienza a consumirme, estoy cansado del mundo entero porque en realidad comienzo a cansarme de mí mismo. No lo entiendo, me he pasado pensando varios días si todo esto me sucede porque no puedo dejar ir el pasado, porque me siento insuficiente para poder seguir avanzando o simplemente porque ya estoy harto de no poder tener lo único que me haría completamente feliz. Hace mucho que no hablo con nadie de lo que recorre el fondo de mí ser; si las cosas siguieran siendo como antes podría ir a tu habitación y decírtelo, pero ya nada es lo que fue… Spike era como mi mejor amigo, en eso se convirtió la pequeña tortuga que encontré mientras caminaba solo por las alcantarillas cuando tú dejaste de juntarte conmigo, a él podía contarle todo y jamás escucharía una queja de su parte, pero él ya no está conmigo…y Slash, que es en lo que se convirtió, no puede quedarse conmigo por el simple hecho de haberlo decidido así, tengo a Casey…pero se reiría de mis sentimientos, después de todo soy Raphael Hamato…un bruto descorazonado…

El día comenzaba como debía ser, el sensei nos apaleó con un entrenamiento especialmente fuerte, supongo que se encontraba de buen humor. Cuando este finalizó cada uno fue capaz de mantenerse de pie por lo menos para retirarse a donde cada uno deseaba y para "variar" los "enanos" –porque los muy idiotas son más altos que yo, bueno, Mikey apenas por un par de centímetros –se fueron juntos a hacer sus niñadas de enamorados. Te vi marcarte a tu habitación, meditación, seguro eso. Yo caminé a pasos lentos a mi recamara, suspiré frustrado, mañana es nuestro cumpleaños ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Fue entonces que pensé en él, Casey, seguro podía ayudarme…

Fue así como terminé recostado en mi cama con el móvil en manos, mensajeando con el idiota de cabellos negros con la esperanza de que lo sucedido en día anterior no le haya sacado de onda, tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que nos apaleamos mutuamente, aunque, no sé por qué razón, sentía que esa pelea en especial desencadenó algunas cosas, no importa ahora. Tecleaba, sumido en la conversación.

" _-viejo ¿Cómo va todo? –Preguntó mi mejor amigo por medio del móvil-"_

Dejé que un suspiro escapase de mis labios ¿Cómo resumir todo lo que sucede? Me encogí de hombros a pesar de saber que él no podía verme, suspiré inconscientemente para poder animarme a responder. Lo bueno de los mensajes es que te da tiempo a pensar en lo que vas a responder.

" _-aburrido como siempre –Escribí-"_

Tras eso mi mente se perdió por unos segundos. ¿En verdad era aburrido todo lo que me atormentaba?

" _-¿Qué dices si salimos esta noche por allí? –Recibí en respuesta después de unos minutos-"_

" _-que te estabas tardando en preguntar –Respondí-"_

Pero tenía un pequeño problema, ¿Qué pasaba si no me dejabas irme? Maldición, ¿En serio me estoy preguntando esto? ¿Desde cuándo me importa? Oh, lo olvidaba, desde siempre… maldito tú y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo de estos diez años.

" _-¿Te veo después del patrullaje? –El móvil vibró, comunicándome la casi inmediata respuesta-"_

" _-no, al anochecer te veo en las vías del metro. Así nos damos prisa –Respondí finalmente-"_

" _-de acuerdo –Fue lo que obtuve como respuesta-"_

Con eso concluí la conversación, quedando con Casey para esta noche. Mañana es nuestro cumpleaños, un año más… No puedo evitar que un suspiro pesado salga de mis labios apenas pienso la evidente noticia. Las cosas cambiaron mucho, me puse pensar aun sentado en mi cama. Las cosas románticas no me van mucho pero me estoy cansando de reprimir todas estas emociones que mi pecho guarda. No soy de las personas que reprimen lo que sienten cuando lo están sintiendo, soy impulsivo y actúo por la primera emoción que me gobierne pero en este caso me es imposible hacerlo, ya aprendí con la primera vez que no tengo oportunidad contigo pero entonces ¿por qué me aferro a la idea de continuar insistiendo?

Me pregunto si las cosas serían más fáciles si no fueses mi hermano, bueno, en realidad nadie sabe si en verdad lo somos o no, y con esa pregunta rondando lentamente por mi cabeza me levanté de la cama, paseando lentamente por mi habitación. Durante mi caminata me perdí en mis ideas, ni siquiera fui consiente de en qué momento mi pie topó con una de las baquetas pertenecientes a mi descuidada batería, fue como darle un puntapié, bajé la mirada y la vi rodando con lentitud de nuevo hacia mí, me incliné para recogerla y no pude evitar observarla unos momentos.

Hace mucho que no toco la batería, supongo que solo lo hago cuando me siento estresado pero si es así ¿Por qué dejé de hacerlo? Con los días como están sería más coherente escucharme tocar día y noche. Me acerqué a mi batería que estaba lista para usarse, con la punta de mi dedo rocé el platillo, retirando una fina capa de polvo que la revestía, realicé una mueca. Si mi batería se encuentra así no quiero ni imaginar cómo se encontrará debajo de mi cama, se junta polvo, restos de basura, vendajes sucios y no sé qué tantas cosas más, no quiero ni pensar en eso porque estoy seguro de que nada bueno me aguarda sabiendo que llevo mucho tiempo sin asear este lugar. Levanté una vieja camiseta de mi banda de rock favorita, no quisiera atraer a pequeños insectos como…

Me quedé petrificado, debajo de la tela salió caminando campantemente un monstruo horrendo, un insecto de coraza dura con sus asquerosas seis patas peludas, no podía moverme cuando le vi corriendo en dirección a mi batería, un grito escapó de mis labios, uno exageradamente elevado para mi gusto. Salí corriendo de mi habitación al ver como otras tres comenzaban a salir de camiseta que yo sostenía entre mis manos.

Entre mi huida me llevé de paso a Mikey, juro que no lo vi, solo sé que él caminaba por la sala con una porción de pizza en sus manos antes de que yo le cayera encima, estaba desesperado por alejar lo antes posible de allí. El pecoso se quejaba mientras yo apenas y comenzaba a levantarme, me senté sobre el piso, buscando con la mirada alrededor, dispuesto a enfrentar esos horrendos insectos o salir corriendo. No me di cuenta de todos me veían, incluyéndote.

" _-¿Qué pasó? –Te pusiste de pie, abandonando tu lugar frente al televisor al verme tan alterado—"_

Fue vergonzoso cuando a esto se sumaron los dos menores…

" _-¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó Donnie-"_

Apenas calmaba mi exaltada respiración cuando pude levantar la mirada para verlos. Mikey se levantó sosteniéndose la cabeza.

" _-es que –No sabía que decir, bajé la mirada nervioso, no quería que se rieran de mí por mi fobia –en mi habitación había… -No terminé mi frase, joder que no terminé la frase por la mirada que pusieron los menores-"_

" _-¿Una cucaracha? –Preguntó Mikey elevando una ceja –viejo creí que habías superado eso –Comenzó a decir con burla - ¿por eso saliste corriendo y gritando? ¿En serio? –Tras eso estalló en risas-"_

Mi rostro enrojeció al ver como ambos menores comenzaban a reírse, solo te vi plasmando una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Bajé la cabeza, molesto, odio que se rían de mí como si fuera su payaso de circo. Apreté los puños mientras daba un gruñido.

" _-eran cuatro –Intenté justificar mientras me ponía de pie-"_

Aquello desató fuertes carcajadas por parte de los menores y una risita de tu parte. Llegué a mi límite, empujé a los menores, abriéndome paso entre ellos con el ceño fruncido para poder retirarme de allí.

" _-solo son bromas Raph –Dijo entre risitas el genio –ya cálmate"_

" _-si viejo, la cabeza te va a estallar si sigues haciendo corajes por solo una broma –Risoteó el más pequeño – ¡Oh mira Raph! ¡Una cucaracha a tus pies!"_

Gruñí con enfado, sabía que solo estaban bromeando para ver como reaccionaba, los ignoré e intenté seguir con mi camino mientras escuchaba esas risas estúpidas de su parte.

" _-cuidado, va detrás de ti –Soltó el mocoso de naranja-"_

Estaba por darme la vuelta y mostrarle con quien se estaba metiendo hasta que vi algo en el piso, algo que me obligó a retroceder con los ojos abiertos cuan platos. El puño que anteriormente había levantado en amenazaba bajó con lentitud, no sé si mi rostro de pánico les divirtió pero sí sé que algo debió haberles causado gracia porque comenzaron a reír.

" _-¡Aléjate cosa horrible! –Grité realmente agitado-"_

Llevé mis manos a mi espalda, buscaba con desesperación mis sais pero no tenía nada dentro de mi cintillo, no podía ser, las dejé en mi habitación. Fruncí el ceño, odio que algo me aterre así, estaba decidido a matar a ese horroroso ser.

Te vi acercándote a mí con una sonrisa en tu semblante pero te ignoré, por el momento era más importante acabar con esa peste, tomé una de esas afiladas katanas que iban tras tu espalda, enfundadas en el viejo protector que nuestro padre te dio, saqué una de ellas con brusquedad, pude escuchar un sonido extraño pero no le presté atención, estaba ocupado corriendo tras ese bicho. Las risas aumentaron, acabando con mi paciencia, mis movimientos se volvían erráticos a medida que mi furia aumentaba. Al final no logré aplastar o en este caso cortar a ese bicho, estaba exhausto y agitado a causa de las emociones que me causaba uno de esos insectos. Seguían riendo pero no escuchaba tu risa, al voltear la mirada a donde te encontrabas vi que tenías entre tus manos una de las correas que sostenían las fundas de tus katanas y entonces comprendí que el sonido emitido anteriormente era eso, el rasgar de la tela perteneciente a la funda de tus katanas.

Oh, no. Sostenía entre mis manos con nerviosismo el mango del afilad sable, respiraba nervioso mientras pasaba la mirada a ti, pronto la otra correa cedió, resbalando por tu hombro. De pronto las voces de los menores resonaban en un eco interminable, de repente ya no escuchaba nada, solo podía verte allí parado, revisando entre tus manos el

.

.

.

Unas horas después comenzó la tarde, suspiré. Me encaminé hacia la salida de mi habitación, dispuesto a ver un poco de televisión basura con los chicos pero la escenita que presencié no me agradó para nada: Allí estaban ambos tomados de la mano, el televisor pasaba un programa de acción mientras ellos se besuqueaban de la manera más espantosa que yo haya visto. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente hastiado con lo que veía, parecían aumentar de intensidad con forme los segundos pasaban y no sabía qué hacer, parecía que lo disfrutaban y es que podría jurar que la lengua de mi pequeño hermanito, Mikey, entraba y salía de la boca de Donnie ¡Qué asco! Desvié la mirada y grité.

" _-¡A besuquearse a otro lado! ¡Joder que hay habitaciones para eso! –Negué volviendo la mirada a ellos-"_

Noté el rubor en el rostro de mi hermanito, que se levantó y salió corriendo mientras gritaba un "Te veo luego Donnie" y pasó a mi lado como un rayo, corriendo a toda velocidad mientras se negaba a verme.

Con una mueca de nauseas me acerqué hasta donde aún se encontraba el nerd, cruzado de brazos mientras me veía con seriedad.

" _-gracias Rapha, rompiste un romántico momento –Frunció el ceño-"_

Lo ignoré y me senté a su lado, adueñándome del control remoto en el proceso, él me seguía con la mirada. La verdad es que me intriga un poco la forma en que llevan su relación, sí, sé que solo pensar en que somos hermanos todos debe ser difícil para ellos, quizá por eso no querían confesarnos que salían juntos en un principio. No pude evitarlo y pregunté.

" _-¿Cómo es que llevan su relación tan fácilmente sabiendo que somos hermanos? –Maldigo esta forma que tengo de hablar sin pensar. Yo seguía viendo el televisor, después desvié la mirada al más alto-"_

" _-¿Disculpa? –Profundizó su ya fruncido ceño-"_

Entendí las razones de su enojo cuando pensé en mis palabras, hasta yo me hubiese enojado, sonaba a reproche. Negué antes de dejarle reclamarme.

" _-no te estoy reclamando nada –Afirmé volviendo la mirada al televisor –es que… -Me quedé pensando, no podía decirle que estuve pensando que las cosas serían más fáciles para mi saber que Leo no era mi hermano –no, olvídalo –Bajé la mirada al control remoto-"_

Inconscientemente acariciaba los botones del aparato, él se quedó en silencio unos momentos para después suspirar con desgano, me arrebató el control de las manos y apagó el televisor de forma rápida, sin despegar la vista de encima de mí. Mis ojos se encontraron con esas gemas rojizas que me veían atentas.

" _-olvidé que no lo sabes –Rodó los ojos monótonamente-"_

¿Saber qué? Yo le estaba viendo atentamente, esperando a que me aclarara las dudas que comenzaban a formarse dentro de mi cabeza tras escuchar eso de su parte.

" _-bueno, ¿Recuerdas que hace más o menos un par de años nos preguntamos si en verdad éramos hermanos? Ya sabes, cuando nos enteramos de los grupos de reproducción en los que agrupan a las hembras de nuestra especie –Se detuvo unos momentos para ver si yo le estaba prestando atención-"_

" _-sí –Respondí, incitándolo a que me contara-"_

" _-Realicé pruebas de ADN con Mikey y conmigo, no somos hermanos de sangre –Sonrió apenas, mostrando el hueco entre sus dientes –y al practicar esas pruebas con una muestra de sangre de Leo y una tuya me di cuenta de que… -Le interrumpí, no pude evitarlo-"_

" _-¿De mi sangre? ¿Cuándo obtuviste mi sangre? –Pregunté ligeramente exaltado-"_

Si don quisiera inyectarme algo yo ni cuenta me daría… Suspiró pidiendo paciencia a todos los dioses y volvió a verme.

" _-frecuentemente vas herido al laboratorio, tomar una muestra no me resultó difícil –Explicó brevemente y prosiguió –como decía antes de que groseramente me interrumpieras, Leo tampoco es nuestro hermano, ni él ni tú –Explicó-"_

Casi pude sonreír aliviado, debo admitir que me sentía un poco nervioso con la idea de que tú y yo realmente fuésemos hermanos, quiero decir, antes lo sospechábamos y todo eso pero no estaba confirmado por nadie; Estaba por decir algo cuando el genio continuó hablando.

" _-pero no termina allí, Leo y tú resultaron ser hermanos, al parecer sus padres son los mismos, lo cual me extraña porque ustedes son tan diferentes en muchísimos sentidos –Murmuró lo último pero logré escucharlo-"_

Por esa ocasión no le dije nada, no porque no me importara es que mi cabeza apenas procesaba la información; Sé que en un pasado dije que no me importaría pero era porque no estábamos seguros de que fuésemos verdaderamente hermanos pero ahora con eso que me dijo el nerd…yo, a mí me importa mucho Leo…

Debí haberme quedado pensando mucho tiempo porque al rato sentí un par de golpes suaves a mi hombro, era Donnie, volví la mirada a él, me estaba viendo con una extraña expresión, parecía pensativo y preocupado, lo ignoré.

" _-oye ¿En serio te importa eso? –Preguntó al ver que yo no decía nada-"_

" _-claro que sí –Respondí sin pensar. Abrí los ojos de golpe, avergonzado, desvié la mirada –quiero decir…me sorprende…"_

Noté una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Donnie, lo que me obligó a calmarme poco a poco, al menos sé que el nerd no se burlará de mí…es un verdadero alivio.

El día se fue volando, prácticamente, ya de noche, apenas se ocultó el sol salí de la sala. Antes de poder salir te avisé, noté como te tensabas, pensé incluso que de nuevo me armarías un espectáculo para no dejarme ir pero al final estaba en tu rostro una pequeña sonrisa con la que me dejaste marchar. Salí corriendo en dirección a las vías del metro, en donde ya me esperaba Casey con los brazos cruzados.

" _-Idiota –Dije a modo de saludo-"_

" _-hola cabeza dura –Dijo él de igual forma-"_

Salimos de la guarida, corriendo, yo estaba ansioso…

Estaba con Casey sobre una de las azoteas, viendo desde arriba las enormes tiendas departamentales, maldición, a veces ser una tortuga mutante me frustra. No es como si no me gustara, es que en verdad me gustaría pasar por la calle sin que por una vez alguien salga gritando y corriendo.

En fin, mientras caminábamos por las azoteas hablando de cosas irrelevantes me di cuenta de una pequeña tienda, una que llamó mi atención de sobremanera; colocado en el mostrador de cristal se encontraba un sable, un precioso sable, parecía el de un samurái. De inmediato pensé en ti, según recuerdo, adoras la cultura japonesa que de la que tanto habla sensei y si no mal recuerdo te do algo... Así que allí estaba yo, enviando a Casey a comprar lo que me gustó.

Al volver pude ver en su rostro cierta confusión, llevaba lo que le pedí así que se lo quité de las manos, eso no cambia el hecho de que me preguntó el motivo de mi adquisición.

" _-¿Por qué compraste eso? –Preguntó bastante intrigado-"_

Estaba parado frente a mí así que levanté de la mirada del paquete que sostenía en mis manos para verle a la cara.

" _-¿mm? –Pestañee algo confundido hasta que procesé todo, me pilló desprevenido –es para Leo –Dije sin más-"_

Siempre he sido bastante directo así que supongo que mi respuesta fue normal. En su rostro se plasmaba una extraña expresión, no sabría describirla, era como saberle confundido y la mueca de sus labios reflejaba disgusto…

" _-¿Para Leo? Creí que ustedes no se llevaban bien –Mencionó con seriedad-"_

Todavía no quiero que mi mejor amigo sepa que estoy enamorado de mi hermano mayor así que rodé los ojos, comencé a caminar con el mocoso de cabello negro detrás de mí.

" _-pasaron muchas cosas Cass –Le sonreí –creo que se lo debo…"_

Eso solo logró hacer que frunciera el ceño en confusión.

" _¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el cabezota? –Preguntó cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa pequeña-"_

" _-una vez al año no hace daño –Le empujé por el hombro con mi brazo-"_

Causé una pequeña risilla en él. Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a las alcantarillas, en donde ya todos estaban listos para el patrullaje. Guardé las cosas en mi habitación y salí al encuentro del resto. No sabía si era mi imaginación pero las cosas entre Casey y Leo estaban un tanto…diferentes…

* * *

TwT tengan paciencia soy una niñita pequeña escribiendo cosas con mucho sueño. Espero que esto se mejore conforme avance y es que me está costando un poco de trabajo plasmar las ideas que tengo, porque metí la pata un capi atrás y ahora tengo que intentar remediar todo esto que hice QwQ y pues nada que me decepcioné a mí misma uwu.

Pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía que tenga o los errores gramaticales u_u es que estoy en temporada de exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo para revisar, una disculpa sincera por hacerles esperar.


	5. La paz y la tormenta (Leonardo)

La paz y la tormenta (Leo)

* * *

Esa noche, después del festejo, mi corazón palpitaba con suavidad, acariciando mi pecho desde el interior. En mis manos sostenía las nuevas fundas para mis Katanas, tan bellas... Mis pulgares rozaban con adoración cada detalle, pensando no en la belleza de la obra, no en su valor, sino en ti. La sonrisa sobre tu rostro era tímida, pues se asomaba insinuante en tus facciones cuando pusiste entre mis manos el obsequio para mí. Tus ojos esperaban una respuesta, esperando hasta que saliese de mi estupor pero no podía, estaba sorprendido, no esperaba un detalle así de tu parte.

Supe que debió ser complicado encontrar algo como eso pero tú parecías despreocupado, como si aquello se encontrase en la tienda más cercana y eso hizo a mi corazón derretirse: Por esos pequeños, minúsculos detalles, era que quería cuidar de ti siempre. Ya no podía esperar a que llegase el día en que reuniera el valor suficiente para ir a tu habitación, tomar tu lindo rostro entre mis manos y saborear con deleite tus labios que prometían ser suaves.

Sonreí, enfrascado en mis pensamientos, estaba absorto, tanto, que no me di cuenta cuando dejé de estar solo.

La oscuridad del ambiente bañaba nuestros cuerpos, mi mirada pasó de mi regazo –que era donde mantenía el obsequio que me diste –al piso, recorriendo lentamente con la mirada hasta topar con los deditos de unos pies envueltos en tela marrón, la piel esmeralda de unas fuertes piernas le insinuaban a mi vista la identidad del visitante, recorrí con la mirada el plastrón, hasta llegar al pecho, donde encontré unos brazos fuertes que se cruzaban entre sí, sonreí en mis adentros cuando encontré esa cicatriz tan peculiar sobre el lado izquierdo de tu pecho. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad analizando tu silueta aunque fueran solo unos segundos pues no podía evitar apreciar cualquier detalle, llegué a tu cuello, subiendo la mirada por tu mentón hasta topar con tus labios anchos que me pedían los rozara con la yema de mis dedos y acto seguido degustase el sabor de su suavidad. Encontré mi parte favorita de tu rostro, esos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, tan fuertes y fieros pero al mismo tiempo tan frágiles, volubles, brillando en esperanza, irradiando una infantil inocencia que te hacia parecer un niño berrinchudo con tus arranques de ira. Te veías inquieto, tu mirada y esos expresivos ojos jade me lo decían. Te invité a sentarte a mi lado, esperando a verte conmigo por más tiempo; sé que querías decirme algo, pero no abriste la boca para decir nada, tomaste asiento a mi lado izquierdo, con la mirada fija al frente.

Estar sentado a tu lado era como estar completo, como mantener un dialogo entero aunque no habláramos de nada.

Cuando giré la mirada pude ver que me veías, desviaste la mirada, podría jurar que vi en tus ojos un asomo de vergüenza, sonreí enternecido por lo que mis ojos me mostraban. A continuación te vi hacer algo que conociéndote, solo realizas cuando estás nervioso, tamborileabas los dedos encima de tus protectores de rodillas, sin fijar la mirada en un lugar en concreto.

–Yo…gracias –Dije, animado por el nerviosismo con el que me veías.

Pareció como si mis palabras te hubiesen descolocado, ya que de inmediato desviaste la mirada, quizás crispado por algo, luego restante importancia en un ademán de manos.

–No hay de qué…solo las vi y pensé, "Oye, Raph, Bobonardo usa katanas" –Tus ojos bajaron a los protectores de tus rodillas, voz baja, intentando sonar casual –y eso –Te encogiste de hombros.

Mi pecho saltó fuerte en mis costillas cuando vi un diminuto asomo de sonrojo.

–Perfecto –La palabra se deslizó por mis labios en un tinte enamoradizo que no noté.

Levantaste los ojos para verme, sonreíste de forma ladeada y luego…luego me diste un puñetazo en el hombro, uno amistoso que igual seguro dejaría un moretón. Auch…. Sufrir por amor nunca fue tan _literal._

–Oh, lo olvidaba –Me llevé una mano al brazo para frotarlo cuando me di la vuelta para tomar mi obsequio para ti –esto es tuyo, feliz cumpleaños –Dije, sonriendo enormemente.

Era una caja sencilla de cartón con orificios pequeños ubicados en la base, no tenía ningún adorno, solo era marrón. La miraste durante unos segundos, tras carraspear la tomaste. Yo estaba sudando de nerviosismo cuando la dejaste sobre tus piernas para abrirla y la caja dio un pequeño salto. Sorprendido por esto me volteaste a ver, abriendo los ojos de par en par, yo internamente estaba rezando.

–No es cierto –Murmuraste, apresurándote a abrir la caja de golpe.

Tus ojos se abrieron enormes y curiosos cuando de la caja una criatura pequeña te devolvió la mirada: Era una cría de bulldog de color blanco con el hocico de caramelo y las orejas muy obscuras. Sus ojos eran grandes, cristalinos, con una naricita húmeda.

Me miraste de reojo, luego lo tomaste entre tus manos: no lo notabas, pero lo hacías con cuidado, temiendo hacerle algún daño, luego el cachorrito lamió la punta de tu nariz, eso bastó para que tus verdes ojos brillaran en una emoción que me hizo latir fuertemente el corazón.

–Hola amigo –Mascullaste, viéndolo con ojos increíblemente adoradores.

–¿Te gusta? Pensé que te gustaría…ya sabes, conversar con…. –Ni siquiera terminé de hablar cuando me presionabas contra ti en un abrazó que me dejó helado.

Usabas uno de tus brazos para apretarme, pecho contra pecho, tu cara al lado de mi cuello. El pequeño cachorrito gemía de contento sobre tus piernas.

Correspondí segundos después, sonriendo complacido, colocando la mejilla sobre tu hombro, mis brazos envolviéndote completo, casi con desespero. Si tan solo pudiera quedarme ahí para siempre…. Pero no era posible. Lentamente te separaste, avergonzado por el impulso que tomaste, luego llevaste los ojos al pequeño bulldog que se echaba sobre tus piernas con esas almohadillas rosaditas que tenía en las patitas.

–Me…me gusta –Carraspeaste, acariciándole la cabecita con uno de los dedos. –¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Es tuyo. Puedes nombrarlo.

Asentiste lentamente. Luego de eso te pusiste de pie, con el cachorrito entre los brazos.

–Leo, tengo una pregunta más…. ¿Sensei nos dejó tener un perro? –Preguntaste realmente curioso.

Ahm…. Auch.

¡Ni siquiera pensé en el sensei! Fruncí los labios en una línea, mirándote.

–¿Sensei no lo sabe? ¡No lo sabe! –Tus labios formaron un círculo casi perfecto –va a matarnos…a los dos.

Sonreí, abochornado.

–¿Pero te gustó, no?

Bufaste, desviando el rostro. Luego suavizaste el ceño.

–Sí, Leo. Me gustó.

Con eso fue suficiente para mí. Sonreí complacido. Ya luego enfrentaríamos a sensei….

Después de la celebración ambos nos quedamos solos en la sala de estar, tú jugando con el pequeño cachorro y yo solo viendo tu silueta. Eras perfecto.

.

.

.  
Mis manos recorrían con cautela cada rincón de tu plastrón, acariciando con adoración las orillas, cada pliegue, rozaba con la yema de mis dedos la hendidura entre las placas bajas, viendo cada respuesta a la provocación de mis caricias. Sonreí satisfecho al verte temblando, tus ojos cerrados se negaban a ver cómo me inclinaba sobre ti. Besé tu pecho, rozando con mis labios hasta llegar a esa cicatriz que me atraía, deslizaba con cuidado mis labios encima de tu hombro, sintiendo como tu piel se erizaba al contacto; mi mirada vigilaba tus expresiones, percatándose de tus labios entreabiertos que exhalaban suspiros nerviosos, tus brazos reposaban a costados de tu cuerpo, sin atreverte a tocarme mientras mi exploración por tu plastrón continuaba.

El solo verte me transportaba a un mundo nuevo, uno donde no hacía falta darme placer a mí mismo si podía verte a ti sucumbiendo a mis movimientos, inundado en el calor de mis caricias, embriagado y adicto de mis besos.

Con cada roce de mis dedos sobre la zona hinchada de tu plastrón descubría una faceta nueva, una en donde te veía repentinamente tímido. Cada toque a tu cuerpo lo realizaba con anhelo de verte derretido en amor por mí. Quería poseerte y entregarme por completo, deseaba hacerte sentir, con la lentitud de mis besos y cada movimiento, toda caricia, lo mucho que te adoraba.

Besé tu cuello, apenas un roce, te sentí estremecerte ante mi aliento ligeramente frío sobre tu cálida piel. La punta de mi lengua acarició tu cuello, mientras mi mano derecha acariciaba placenteramente tu miembro aun oculto que pugnaba por salir de entre las placas de tu plastrón.

Con mi pulgar acaricié la hendidura, ayudando a que saliese de su escondite, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de tu rostro transformado en placer, tus labios se separaban, dejando escapar un jadeo deseoso que me estremeció. No podía creer que íbamos a hacerlo, quería que con mis besos a tu clavícula, cuello y labios, deseases entregarte a mí completamente. Di una ligera mordida a la piel de tu cuello, me urgía marcarte como mío. Lentamente subía la intensidad de mi mano que acariciaba tu miembro expuesto, lo envolvía en mi palma, ganando como premio un delicioso gemido de tu parte.

Me abrazaste, dejando a un lado la timidez inicial, tus brazos sujetaban mi nuca, sentía la suave caricia de tus dedos en mi piel. Uní nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, saboreaba su suavidad, sentía tus músculos tensándose al contacto de mis dedos en tu virilidad. El deseo de tu piel me llenaba, cada beso, cada mordida a tus labios, tu lengua pidiendo entrada a mi boca, tus manos se paseaban por mis hombros, acariciando toda la piel a tu alcance.

Me separé solo para escuchar como jadeabas, envuelto en el placer que te otorgaba mi movimiento en tu erección. Te vi echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando aumenté la velocidad acorde a tus gemidos.

–Leo –Te escuché murmurar en medio de un jadeo deseoso que excitó mis sentidos.

Me abrazabas con fuerza, acercándome a tu cuerpo lo más que podías. Dejé de acariciarte, estaba deseoso de escuchar todas las noches mi nombre saliendo de tus labios en forma de sensuales gemidos placenteros. Te sonreí, me viste, ruborizándote, solo causaste que mi sonrisa se alargara.

Besé tus labios con cariño, baje a tu cuello, posicionando mis brazos a costados de tu cabeza mientras devoraba la piel suavecita de esa zona fibrosa, mordiendo ansioso, sin lastimarte.

–Ah –Sentí que te aferrabas a mi caparazón, como si desearas fundirte conmigo mientras tu voz salía placentera de tus labios-

No pude evitar besar su hombro de nuevo, me tenías hechizado con el sonido dulce de cada gemido ansioso que escapaba ante el placer que te brindaban mis besos; Con la timidez de la primera vez pasé la punta de mi lengua por encima de la pie de tu cuello, trazando un camino a tu clavícula, supe que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo, preparándote con placer previo al salto a la gloria, cuando te sentía estremecerte por el solo tacto de mi lengua. Te besé con infinitas ansias y al mismo tiempo tan tranquilamente, reunía nuestras lenguas en un baile prohibido que arrancaba gemidos ahogados de tu garganta.

Con mis manos tracé un camino de tus hombros a las palmas de tus manos, rocé tus brazos, pidiendo permiso para que me soltases del abrazo en que me tenías envuelto, te vi, estabas consternado, apenado, y ligeramente intrigado. Tu rostro tenía un suave rubor que me endulzó el alma –Escasas veces te veía ruborizado –el brillo en tus ojos me obligó a besar tus labios una vez más, pero esta vez no tan ansiosamente, solo un beso que duró unos segundos, después bajé la cabeza a tu pecho, trazando un camino de besos hasta que llegué a tu vientre.

–Mmm... –Gemías pasando tus manos por tu rostro, como si buscases tus labios, a esas alturas estabas tan embriagado de mí que estabas perdido, lo vi en tu mirada, cubriste tus labios cuando mi mano volvió a rozar tu miembro –Leo... –Te escuché susurrar nervioso.

No estaba seguro de que hacer en esos momentos, no era un experto pero el tema tampoco me era ajeno, sabía estimularte pero una parte mía estaba insegura de darte más de lo que en una primera vez podrías soportar; quería que fuese especial, con un toque de romanticismo pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerte el amor con toda la pasión que me haces sentir. Recuperé mi confianza en los movimientos de mis manos cuando te vi quejándote de placer.

El verte retorciéndote en la cama con esa fina capa de sudor que comenzaba a formarse era único, nunca pensé que el indomable Raphael Hamato pudiese ser tan tímido en la cama...

Me causaba gracia, pues habías empezado tan salvaje... Tomé tu mano, que se encontraba a un lado de tus caderas, aferrando con fuerza las sábanas mientras yo acariciaba tu miembro erecto.

–mmm... –Volteaste el rostro de lado para verme, estabas confundido.

Besé el dorso de tu mano, viendo como enrojecía tu rostro, desviaste la mirada, viendo al techo. Quería que vieras lo que estaba por hacer.

–Raphael –Llamé deseoso de ver tu mirada dulcemente apenada ante lo que tenía planeado.

Volteaste el rostro de lado, agachando la cabeza para verme. Te sonreí, sin cortar el contacto de nuestras miradas solté lentamente tu mano, comencé acercando mi rostro a tu vientre, mi mirada océano acosaba ese brillante par de gemas verdes que tenías por ojos. Dejé un beso en tu vientre, justo encima de tu erguido miembro que era sujetado por mi otra mano, con la mano que tenía libre delinee tus piernas, acariciando el interior de las mismas mientras te veía temblar ansioso. Sonreí complacido al ver como tu mirada estaba fija en mi, mientras tus labios dejaban libre un gemido que logró poner tus mejillas ruborizadas, si es que era posible. Moví tu miembro hacia arriba, obligando a que rozara con mi mentón, el tacto te erizó la piel, pude sentirlo con la mano que acariciaba el interior de tu pierna.

–Ahh –Suspiraste en gemido cuando besé la punta de tu miembro, acariciando con mis labios la zona sensible y húmeda. Te avergonzó gemir mientras te veía, desviaste la mirada.

Deseaba ver cada gesto realizado por ti, ver la reacción en tu semblante ante las sensaciones que te produciría. Con la punta de mi legua rocé el inicio de tu miembro, subiendo despacio, ansioso de escucharte. Abriste la boca solo para dejar salir un jadeo, aumentando mi excitación. No me di cuenta cuando fue que mi miembro salió a relucir, quizá fue cuando escuché mi nombre de tus labios mientras metía sin prisa la punta de tu virilidad dentro de mi boca, o quizá cuando arañaste la cama a causa de la pequeña succión que ofrecí a la punta del apéndice que estaba dentro de mi boca.

–¡Leo! –Chillaste de una forma adorable y al mismo tiempo excitante, te retorcías, sacando el pecho mientras echabas la cabeza atrás –ahh, ahh, Leo –Las sábanas en tus manos sufrían un agarre con una fuerza desmedida.

Lamía tu miembro mientras lo metía dentro de mi boca, baja y subía lenta y tortuosamente, escuchándote jadear, viendo cómo te retorcías de placer, llenando mis oídos de gemidos, suspiros y mi nombre que salían de tus labios en forma de afrodisíacos que aumentaban mi creciente erección.

Continué con la felación, subiendo a un compás lento que decidiste acompañar con movimientos de cadera, en ningún momento dejé de verte, las expresiones en tu rostro, lo que me dejabas ver ya que no parabas de mover tu cabeza a un lado y a otro con forme el ritmo de mis succiones aumentaba. No podía meter toda tu erección dentro de mi boca, acariciaba lo que no podía meter y hacía un esfuerzo por abarcar más de la delicia que me ofrecías. La humedad sobre la punta de tu miembro tenía un sabor peculiar que mentiría si dijera que no me resultó imposible dejar de saborear al mismo tiempo que te aferraba por las caderas, olvidándome de masajear tu polla. Estaba dispuesto a englobarte entero, empujaba tus caderas contra mi boca, ayudando al mismo tiempo con tus suaves movimientos. Quería mantenerte quieto, que me dejaras el trabajo a mí y tú simplemente disfrutaras de lo que estaba haciéndote. Bajé y subí, realizando presión con mi lengua para hacer chocar tu miembro en mi paladar.

La punta me golpeteaba la garganta, causándome a veces incomodidad, pero realmente no lo sentía importante.

–Ahh, L-Leo, Leo –Me nombrabas arqueándote hacia arriba, tu respiración era anormal, estabas acelerado –...ah –Flexionaste las piernas, haciéndome más sencillo el trabajo de elevar un poco tu cadera.

–Mmm –Gemí con tu miembro dentro de mi boca cuando vi como pequeñas perlas saladas resbalaban por tus cienes. Me excitaba verte así.

Realicé presión con ayuda de mis dientes, ganándome un grito placentero de tu parte, uno que te obligabas a silenciar por miedo a que los otros llegasen y te escucharan. Mandé todo al diablo como si no hubiera nadie en casa...

Comencé a gemir como si el placer que te proporcionaba me estuviese complaciendo a mí –y así era de cierta forma –quería que acompañaras los sonidos que salían de mi boca. Mi erección dolía, necesitaba tenerte, en ese momento, pero quería hacerte llegar un par de veces antes de poder darme placer a mí mismo. Llevé lentamente mi mano de tu pierna, recorriendo hasta la rodilla, después la retiré, acaricié la punta de mi propia virilidad; mientras succionaba tu miembro y movía mi cabeza al compás de tus pequeños saltitos de cadera dejé que reposaras de nuevo sobre la cama. Tus piernas estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, una de mis manos envolvió mi miembro, subiendo y bajando con lentitud, el fin no era explotar en un orgasmo mientras te veía retorcerte de placer y escucharte gemir a causa de mi boca, la otra exploraba los pliegues de tu caparazón, bajando lentamente hasta topar con esa colita inquieta que me invitaba a explorar más allá.

No ignoré la invitación y la enrollé entre mis dedos, ganando de tu parte un saltito de sorpresa.

–¡Ah! –Abriste la boca, dejando que innumerables gemidos acompañasen al primero mientras acariciaba tu colita inquieta, tirando lentamente de ella.

El placer que te proporcionaba era ya bastante podía verte temblando tras cada vez que tiraba del apéndice alargado que tenías, había encontrado un punto débil e iba a aprovecharlo al máximo...

–Leo...Am-am –Te escuché intentando articular palabras pero lo único que lograba salir de tus labios de forma coherente era mi nombre y los gemidos placenteros acompañados de jadeos y sollozos de placer-

No supe que querías decirme, solo sé que después de intentar hablar tus labios se quedaron abiertos, como si te ahogaras con el número de gemidos que escapaban de ellos, pequeños espasmos recorrían tu cuerpo, haciéndote tirar de las sábanas debajo de ti mientras te arqueabas hacia arriba, tus labios entreabiertos dejaban salir jadeos ansioso.

–Ahh, ah, Le-o –Lograste mencionar a forma de jadeo.

estabas a punto de llegar dentro de mi boca, subía y bajaba la cabeza, aumentando la velocidad de mis succiones, la presión ejercida por mis dientes, todo con tal de poder escucharte gemir, gritar y sollozar de placer ante el lánguido orgasmo que te esperaba.

–V-voy, ahh, Leo, Leo –Supe lo que querías decirme, esperaba el momento ansioso.

Arqueaste la espalda, viéndome, momentos después tus ojos se cerraron mientras mordías tu labio inferior, apretando con fuerza la tela blanca que adornaba mi colchón.

–¡Leo! –Gritaste.

Te saboreaba, la punta de tu miembro estaba en mi garganta, por lo que recibí en ella cada gota del espeso líquido blanco, lo que no logré tragar resbalaba lentamente por la comisura de mis labios, creando un camino en descenso por el grueso miembro dentro de mi boca hasta llegar a tu plastrón, donde se acumulaba. Te saqué con lentitud de mis labios solo para poder verte. Estabas recostado sobre la cama, tus piernas flexionadas tiritaban ante los pequeños espasmos después del orgasmo. Dejé de complacerme. Suspirabas jadeante.

Pasé la lengua por encima de lo que restaba de líquido, encima de tu plastrón, asegurándome de que nada se quedaba atrás. Me acerqué a tus labios para besarte. Fui recibido por tus brazos, que me tiraron encima de ti mientras mordías mis labios como recompensa.

–Mmm –Gemí contra tus labios, el solo besarte me suponía una descarga eléctrica recorriendo mi espina dorsal.

Tus dedos acariciaban mi nuca, me besabas ansioso y profundamente. El calor de tus labios contrastaba con el frío de mi piel, tus manos tibias me erizaban por completo. Tus piernas me apretaban por la cintura, asegurándose de mantenerme junto a ti. La diferencia de estaturas hacía que mi miembro quedase rozando tu inquieta colita que no hacía más que enloquecerme con cada roce. Te separaste de mis labios, yo no deseaba dejar de besarte pero me alejaste con lentitud. Sentí tus labios en mi cuello, succionando como de antaño yo lo había hecho. Tus labios eran tan cálidos, tus besos excitantes, era un adicto de todo lo que quisieras darme. Parecía que obligabas a que tu colita rozara mi miembro, estabas haciéndolo a propósito para provocarme y vaya que funcionaba. Me encontraba gimiendo a tu oído, suspirando en medio de jadeos suaves.

Nunca quise portarme como un pervertido contigo nuestra primera noche estando juntos, yo quería hacerte el amor de la forma más dulce y romántica pero tus gemidos descontrolaban esa oscura parte mía, esa que me pedía a gritos tomarte con brusquedad por las muñecas y hacer que implorases piedad. Me rendí a mis impulsos y mordiendo con suavidad la piel esmeralda de tu cuello comencé a rozar ese pequeño botón rosado con la punta de mi miembro; te sentí estremecerte ante el roce besé esos anchos labios, mordiendo ansioso tu labio inferior de una manera apasionada y al mismo tiempo lenta. Mis caderas se empujaban con lentitud hacia adelante, tus piernas se movían inquietas, elevabas las caderas ligeramente, haciéndome perder la dirección.

–Raphie –Susurré sobre tus labios.

Mi aliento comenzaba a volverse un vaho caliente que se mezclaba con el tuyo a medida que nuestra respiración se aceleraba. Disfrutaba con deleite de esos labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar deliciosos y prohibidos gemidos.

–Ya, ya no lo soporto, si no lo haces tú voy a hacerlo yo –Te escuché decir a forma de advertencia.

No dije nada, solo sonreí. Mis manos se deslizaron con sensual lentitud por tus costados, bajando hasta esas caderas que me volvían loco, te sostuve contra mí, esperando a ver en esos brillantes ojos lima la aprobación. Entré de forma desesperada, ganándome un grito ahogado de labios del amor de mi vida.

Pequeñas gotas saladas se acumulaban en las comisuras de tus grandes ojos pero no dijiste nada, al contrario, te acercaste a mí, buscando hacer entrar con mayor profundidad mi miembro.

–Ahh –Tus ojos se cerraron, llevaste las manos atrás, sosteniéndote de la cabecera.

Tus labios se separaban dejando salir gemidos acompasados al vaivén suave que yo llevaba a cabo.

–Ah Leo, Leo –Escuché tras suspiros agitados que salían de tu boca masivamente

–Dime que sientes Raphie –Gemí moviendo mis caderas hacia adelante –dime lo que te hago sentir…

Nuestras pieles chocaban emitiendo un ruido húmedo ante las embestidas bruscas que comenzaba a proporcionarte. De mi frente resbalaban perlas de sudor. La sensación era única, jamás pensé ver esas mejillas tan ruborizadas por el esfuerzo físico mínimo.

–Ah, Leo…siento…siento –Repetías casi de forma delirante, apretando con fuerza tus manos en torno a las barandillas que formaban la cabecera de la cama.

–Dime –Te incité sujetando con fuerza tus caderas.

Entraba con fuerza y salía con velocidad, cada vez los jadeos estaban más presentes, suspirábamos y gemíamos al ritmo de las embestidas que te brindaba, la cama rechinaba pero no me importó, ni siquiera importaba si tus gritos de placer llegaban a oídos de los restantes, o que mis constantes gemidos atravesaran las paredes, el momento era perfecto.

–Quiero escucharte, quiero saber –Gemí, recostando mi cabeza contra tu cuello –Y-yo quiero saber qué te hago sentir con mis besos…cuando te aferro…cuando te digo lo mucho que te adoro.

Una descarga eléctrica me recorría de pies a cabeza pero no quería detenerme….

–Yo siento…ahh –Te aferrabas con fuerza al metal, apretando los parpados.

De repente comencé a escuchar como repetías esas palabras.

–Dime….

–Leo, siento…Siento –Un último gemido escapó de tus labios antes de dejarte continuar –siento…siento que estás teniendo un sueño húmedo –Dijiste de repente, sonriendo burlón, mirándome para abajo.

Detuve mis embestidas con lentitud mientras te veía atento, extrañado. Esa voz no podía pertenecerte, era sin duda….

–Donnie –Grité al abrir los ojos.

No podía creerlo, estaba sudoroso, sonrojado, jadeante y con nuestro hermano el genio a unos centímetros de mi cama, sonriendo con sorna ante mí estampa pervertida. Quería que la tierra me tragara en ese maldito momento, me cubrí con las sábanas hasta el mentón, siempre siendo vigilado por esa rojiza mirada que me acosaba en son de burla, el genio se cruzó de brazos y yo solo atiné a sudar.

–¿En serio? –Enarcó una ceja socarronamente –Leo ¿Vine a tu habitación a mitad de la noche para encontrarte así? –Me señaló con ambas manos, fingiéndose sorprendido.

En primer lugar ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! Pensé mordiéndome la lengua, el solo suspiró e intentó recuperar la postura. –

Vine porque no dejabas de "quejarte" y pensé que tendrías una pesadilla pero por lo que veo ni quejidos ni pesadilla –No lo soportó, soltó una risilla burlona que me jodió –me preocupé en vano –Sonrió dándose vuelta –por favor, deja de hablar dormido, te lo ruego, no quiero saber qué cosas estás dispuesto a hacer en una cama –Dramáticamente se llevó las manos a los oídos como si apenas se diese la vuelta yo fuera a seguir con lo mío.

Dejó salir otra carcajada y se fue, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con pestillo y murmurar un _"diviértete ¡hey! Pero en silencio que mi habitación está al lado"_ casi muero de vergüenza, oculté mi rostro bajo las suaves mantas celestes que adornaban mi cama y al bajar la mirada me encontré con mi _"pequeño"_ problema aun visible. Maldito seas Raphael, joder contigo y tu deseable cuerpo… Fruncí el ceño con molestia de solo pesar en los estragos que causaba tu trabajada figura a mi cuerpo, ni hablar, ya que tendría que arreglar esto…que vergüenza.

* * *

Hola! Decidí retomar este fic en un ataque de inspiración que me dio no hace mucho, le di una revisada y me dí cuenta de cuánto ha cambiado mi escritura. Revisando en mis viejos borradores encontré este capítulo que ya había olvidado que estaba escrito para ustedes en espera de una revisión que no dudé en darle. Para los que aún lo esperan debo decirles que lamento la tardanza y que espero que les guste. Me ayudaría mucho si me dejaran algún comentario con su opinión al respecto.


End file.
